


The Crying times

by ChickenAlfrado



Category: Real People - Fandom, Youtubers, pewdiecry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Anal Sex, Dominant Felix, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fucking, Gay, Gay Sex, Gayness, M/M, Multiple Universes Colliding, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Real people, References to Depression, Rough Sex, Science Experiments, Sex Toys, Shipping, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Unrealistic Sex, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenAlfrado/pseuds/ChickenAlfrado
Summary: Short chapters, new book because I don't like how I'm pushing myself to write on the other shit book. I don't know maybe this will just be one shots or some thing smutty that I also like writing. Mostly this is all gonna be youtuber snuts and other fluff. I do ship Klance, Gumlee, Saigenos. The main youtubers i ship are just Pewdiecry, Septiplier. Ok seriously though the title implies just Pewdiecry to anticipate on just that. Ha, i kust get so lazy sometimes. WARNING: im a really grim and pretty fucking emotionless person. So, if theres something disturbing in there, im sorry, ya just gotta deal with it. ALSO, i know some people dont like Crys real name being exposed on here, but in all reality im just writing stories these are not meant to trigger anybody. My appologies if i do irritate those whove stumbles upon this jumble of cluelessness.





	1. Skype

**Author's Note:**

> I love really depressing stories on pewdiecry, but there's some shit I've read that just make me cripple inside, s' pretty good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Issa Cry and Pewds

"SHUT THE FUCK UP FELIX" Cry screams at the top of his lungs, over a Skype call while they both play portal.  
"Never Cry! I know what I'm doing, just put a portal over there and then over there." Pewdiepie sais back to Cry, calmer than what Cry was currently.  
"Fine! Fine but if I fucking die it's all your fault." Cry sais putting the portals in the specified areas in the game. Cry jumps into one of the portals and dies.  
"GOD DAMMIT!" Cry sais loudly laughing afterwards.  
"Don't worry about it Cry." Felix tries to say in hops to calm his friend. Cry laughs again and slams his head back into his chair.  
Felix looks to his screen and at the Skype call, he sees Cry laid back now just thinking with his white, kind of creepy mask, glued to his face. Pewds exits Portal and enlarges the Skype screen.  
"Fuck you Pewds!" Cry sais finally sitting back up and looking at his screen.  
"Hey Cry, we should play 21 questions." Pewds sais dismissing the thought in his mind that tells him this would be a bad idea.  
"What are we high school girls at a sleepover?" Cry sais chuckling after his comment. Felix shrugs and smiles at his camera.  
"How bout it Cry? Unless your too chicken?" Felix tests Cry earning a gasp from the brunette. Cry put his hand to his heart in fake agony.  
"I am no chicken, pewdiepie. Bring on any question!" Cry exclaimed, sticking his tonge out at pewds from behind his mask knowing Felix couldn't see his act of rudeness.  
"Fine Cry, I'll go first then." Felix sais all too confident in how this could turn out for him. Ether he'd learn more about Cry or he'd be reminded of all the things he already knows about him.  
"How long are you?" Felix asks knowing fully well that the question could mean 2 things.  
Cry was taken aback from the question. What is Felix planning? Cry thinks as he also looks at Felix's image on his screen that showed Felix's face looking focused on him. Cry smirks, well if this was how he wanted to play he wasn't going to pussy out now.  
"8.5 Mr. Kjellberg. My turn." Cry sais in reply to Felix. Honestly Pewds hadn't expected him to answer him truthfully.  
"Wait what! 8 and half! Are you serious?" Felix yelled at his computer earning an adorable laugh from the American.  
"Yeah Pewds... jealous?" Cry asks him laughing all the while.  
Felix's face turned noticeably red on Crys screen and Cry smiles at the reaction.  
Before Cry continues with a question he hears a quick and quiet 'Hot damn' from pewds.  
"Have you read fan fiction?" Cry asks slyly, knowing Pewds most likely had, assuming from how Pewds reacted to our reading fanfiction video.  
Pewds on the other hand was getting the bad end of this game, Cry had been so confident and Pewds could barely keep his face a normal colour.  
"Yeah we read fanfiction for a video...that counts." Pewds defensively said not looking directly at the computer screen any longer. Cry shakes his head it hadn't counted, not fully because it was for a video.  
"Nope, I mean all by yourself for, the pleasure of it?" Cry speaks deeply towards the end and lingers out the word pleasure.  
Felix shivers and goosebumps line his skin as he listens to Crys deepened voice.  
"No..." Felix sais, making it sound like more of a question then a statement. Cry shook his head once again.  
"No lying, or else you get disqualified and no more questions can be asked." Cry sais tilting his head to better gaze into the computer screen at Felix.  
"Fine alright, yes but who doesn't, it doesn't matter! My turn." Felix exclaims in a rush trying to move aside from the question. Though Cry is very much satisfied with how he squeezed the answer from Felix.  
"Are you a virgin?" Felix speaks aloud, not actually meaning to ask the question, after a debate with himself in his head.  
"Yeah, never had the right person." Cry sais truthfully laying his head in his hand, perched on the table to support his heavy mind. Felix felt shocked for a moment not really having expected Cry to be a virgin, given how he could make Felix swoon from mere words. Felix nods at the screen and looks to the side of his computer where a random jar of lollipops was set, given to him from a random fan. While Cry thought of a question Felix plucked a sweet stick from the jar and began unwrapping it under his desk, no longer in Crys view. Felix popped the lollipop into his mouth and sucked on it waiting for Cry to look back at the screen for his devious plan to commence. Once Cry had faced back to the screen he was met with Felix licking a lollipop slowly, with his eyes closed. Cry tensed up, where did Felix get the lollipop? Cry thought, also feeling his pants grow tighter as Felix continues licking the candy sick, ever so slowly.  
"H-have you ever given a blowjob?" Cry asks, involuntarily gripping his desk tighter turning his knuckles white.  
"No, but I figure I wouldn't be too bad at it..." Felix sais tauntingly, not bothering to hold back the heat rising to his face once again. Felix intentionally licked and sucked on the candy just for Cry to watch. Which he was and he was enjoying it a bit too much.  
"O-o-oh." Cry says tilting his head up in motion with Felix's tonge lapping up the delicious candy taste. Felix was purposely teasing Cry and the both of them new it.  
"Have you ever drempt about anyone doing sexual things to you?" Felix says, mostly holding back the stutters that couldn't believe he was actually doing this with Cry. Cry nods to his question, still watching Felix lick the sucker, noticing how every now and then he would kitty lick the candy. Cry started drooling and one of his hands made their way to Crys attention throbing dick. Felix puts the sucker in his mouth and scoots his chair away from his desk a little bit. Felix goes off screen for a few seconds giving Cry the perfect opportunity to throw off his jeans, leaving him in his black boxer briefs. Felix comes back on screen, with no shirt, and Cry couldn't tell if Felix was even still wearing pants but he would like to think he wasn't any more.  
"Have you ever been into a guy?" Cry asks the screen, whilst stroking his erect dick through the black soft fabric. Felix was blushing and still sucking on the candy but he answers Crys question.  
"N-not until recently." Felix admits, also hinting to how he's developed a crush on his long time friend.  
"Do you think you'd be into dating the same sex?" Felix sais again, smirking with the lollipop in his mouth, still oblivious to Crys current actions. Cry was rubbing and pushing on his privates, trying to rid the body part of its excrutiating needs.  
"I would consider it, yes, if I felt that they would like me in the same way back." Cry sais to Felix who was finishing off the candy, getting to a bubble gum center.  
Felix didn't know if what Cry was saying was true but if it were, maybe they could try something out.  
"Will you tell me something, dirty?" Cry sais to Felix making the blond turn red. Cry knew it was a far fetched thing to ask but it would help out his situation and he could appologize for it later.  
"Yes." Felix answers after a moment of thought. Was this going down a finer lane then friendship? Felix asks himself but decides he'll say something ran some and dirty to appease Cry. Cry couldn't control his hand any longer as he started massaging his dick in his hand, just listening to Felix through his headphones.  
"I want your 8 and a half inch dick, to pound into my ass so hard, I won't be able to walk for a week." Felix says letting out a ridiculous laugh afterwards, completely awestruck with himself.  
"Fuck! Felix." Cry says, taking Felix be surprise. Was that a moan? Felix questioned, turning up his volume and listening to the other through the speakers on his ears. Felix could now hear the heavy breathing and pants ever so often. Felix realised that Cry was masturbating, while still talking to him. Felix covered his mouth, trying to muffle the sounds of his own breathing to listen to Cry. His moaning sounded like a beautiful rhythm that went along with a slow beat. Cry calls out his name so quietly it sounds like a whimper. To this Felix's genital region got 10x more sensitive rubbing against his boxers. Meanwhile Cry was in a trance, thinking of Felix's begging words. Cry felt helpless and he felt bad for doing this on camera when he could have just said he had to go, so he could take care of this alone. Though now Cry didn't mind that Felix probably has figured out his schemes. Felix touched himself through his boxers that weren't covered by jeans or anything of the sort, and flinches from the sudden attention to the appendage. Felix moans out and Cry speaks open an eye to see Felix leaned against his chair with his hand reaching down his abdomen. By now Crys a wreck and his mind is flooding with images of Felix naked and waiting for Cry.  
"C-Cry, can you show me your face?" Felix says loud enough to pull Cry into focus for only a second, to satisfy Felix's questioning voice.  
"Hang on." Cry says trying not to breath heavily into the microphone. Cry looks to his computers screen and sees Felix arching his back. Cry swore he would ve came right as Felix said his name. Cry pushes up his mask, not fully but exposes his crimson red cheeks and agape puffy lips. "Oh, Cry!" Felix half yells stroking a hand up and down the shaft of his dick, wiping his thumb over his slit on his hands way back up the whole 7 inches.  
"Felix, can you show me, what your doing?" Cry half asks and half begs the Swede, now full on just moaning as Crys hand strokes up and down, just milking precum fron his dick. Felix pushes his chair even further from his desk exposing himself to his camera. When Ryan looks to the screen, he sees that Felix had done what he'd asked and was now jerking himself off on Crys screen. Cry loudly moans and starts pumping himself harder and faster, imagining that what he was thrusting into was Felix's ass and not just his hand. Felix's slightly pale body was now slain across Crys screen, showing off the details of Felix's body. Cry notices the way he stomach flexed everytime his thumb reached the top of his perfectly pink cock. Knowing that Cry himself couldn't last any longer Felix asks one more question.  
"Cry, will you cum with me?" Felix asks in a whisper, an out of breath and deep voiced whisper.  
"Fuck yes Felix!"Cry said as the two both ejaculate. Felix cums on his stomach and Cry releases into his hand. For a minute the two pant like they'd just ran a marathon and they just look at each other. Felix smiles at Cry and slides a finger up his chest, collecting seamen onto his finger before licking it all off. Crys left biting his lip and watching the Swede.  
"So, do you want to play this game again sometime? I surely enjoyed it." Cry sais laughing afterwards, followed by Pewds' laughter as well.


	2. Cry Neko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crys the cute neko adopted by pewds. Cry has been through a lot in his 25 year span.(human years) felix is 26. Living with only his neko Cry. With Felix in love with his 5'4" Neko, how long can he hold him self back from devouring Cry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minght be more than a chapter. So intacipate on it. Dont doubt it.

 

Its been only just over a month since Felix took Cry into his 2 bedroom apartment, and he is already pleasing himself in his room. Felix struggles to keep himself quite, so he doesnt wake his beautiful sleeping Neko in the room next to his. 

He feels his leangth, being stroked by his own hand, trying very hard to imagine it as the little Neko's mouth. Crys tongue swirling around his dick, lulling Felix into bucking his hips against his hand. 

Felix is free of any clothing below the waist and only a flimsy t-shirt in its place sticking to Felix's sweat slick chest. 

His jerking movements result in his bed frame rocking into the wall just barely. Not enough noise to wake the people only a few feet away, but loud enough for anyone in the apartment to notice. Within the quiet walls of the night, the rocking against the wall was blocked out of Felix's lust driven mind. 

 

Cry walks out of his room, his tail curled delicately around his waist, almost too long for his small body not to trip on. Cry's ears lay against his ruffled bruntet hair. He holds a still stance rubbing sleepiness from his eyes listening for the tapping noises he hears from somewhere around the apartment. 

Crys mask loosly hangs over his face while he makes his way into the decently sized living room pausing to listen here as well. 

With Cry coming to the conclusion, that the noise was not from the living room, nor from the open kitchen behind it, he stumbles his way back down the hallway he came from.

His exsessively baggy shirt that Felix gave to his grazes over his tan thighs, while he walks. His bare bum catching the coldness of the dark atmosphere, making him quicken his unbalanced walking. 

Finally in front of his Masters bedroom door he listens carefully, even stalling his breathing to hear clearly. He learns that the noise was in fact comming from behind Felixs door. 

Cry grips onto his tail around his waist. 

_Should I go in and see what Master is doing?_

Cry thought, while nibbling on his pink and slightly plump lip. He did not know of his Masters activities as of now but as he opens the wooden door silently he cant make out what his Master is doing under satin black sheets in the darkened room. 

So, slowly, Cry crept to the side of the bed. Now that he is closer he sees that Master is obviously awake. 

Hastily, Cry gets onto the bed and straddles his Master, still eager to sluth out the cause to the noise. 

As the tapping stops, Cry feels Masters hands retract from beneath the cold sheets. As his hands are removed, the poming to his underside doesnt go away. 

Cry's mind comes to realization and his feature behind his mask relax. Though he's discovered his Masters obvious needs, he wants to play the dumb card and tease Felix. 

"Master, are you not sleeping well?" Cry purrs, placing his hands onto Felixs chest, rocking his waist against Felixs problem just barely. 

From this Felix responded with a groan. His aching genitals screaming for more attention. Only to be held back desperately by Felix's will alone. 

"Mmm, ahh. Kitten~What causes you to waAAAke!" Felix moans suddenly, from Crys hands applying pessure to his sensitive area. 

"Nothing Master. I came to see if you needed any help." Cry mewled into Felixs ear grinding against his waist while reaching up to whisper this to Felix. 

"Its.mmmhh.. ok Kitten. You can go back to sleep. I just have a small problem." Felix, tries convincing Cry, to no avail. 

Cry doesnt answer. Instead getting to his feet over Felix on his bed and peeling the dark fabric away from Felix, leaving the writhing man exposed.

Felix gasps breathily to himself, feeling the breeze finally strike his naked parts. 

With seconds of Crys mind swarming with uncertain, unclear thoughtspassing, Cry returns to previous position. 

Now without a sing peice of fabric to keep their skin from touching, Felix is sent into a frenzy of hunger for his Neko. 

Cry grinds, now harder onto Felix's unsheathed member smearing his precum inbetween Cry ass cheeks. 

This not being the first occasion of sexual activities for Cry. He knows his tight puckered hole cant take Felix whole without at least some liquid assistance. 

Cry's white thin tail snapps back and forth behind him, its own mind all over the place as well. Meaning his tail, trailing around Felix's lower half is not withing Crys control. 

Felix sits up, leading to Cry sliding into his lap perfectly. Felix gazes at Crys body, oblivious to the furious blush emmiting from the smaller male behind his mask. 

"Kitten~" Felix starts to moan, barely able to keep a single thought in his grasp for over a few seconds.

"Can I see your beautiful face?" Felix beggs, finding himself begining to drool, with his tounge lolled out of the side of his mouth.

With no hesitation Cry pulls his mask from its place, revealing his one blue and one green eyes face. 

With the reveal Felix snakes his hands to the base of the smaller males tail. For the first time Felix witnesses Crys fluster beaten cheeks. Heavily tinted a bright red. 

Felix delicately lifts the oversized shirt off of the tiny Neko creature, tossing it out of sight along with his own. 

Cry whines blissfully once Felixs lips come into contact with his smooth abdomen at the same time Felixs hand stroke the soft fur of the Nekos tail base. 

"Master." Cry finally moans out in a high pitch. The name throwing Felixs mind into catastrophe. 

Felix allows himself to travel along the Nekos body leaving sloppy tounge strong kisses upon his wake. 

All this while Cry endurs the long throbbing dick between his legs rubbing against own his attention begging member. From this reason, Cry releases a slutty purr, full of loathing. 

Cry buissies his hand with clinging them into Felixs hair grasping at his blond locks. Felix looks up at his pleasured trembling Neko. 

Cry dips his neck to capture Felixs lips within his. Felix grasps Crys ass, sqeezing the soft skin mercilessly. 

Felix groans into their kiss, while Cry arches his back. Now Felix caresses the dip in the center of the males back, slowly. Cry mews at the action and ruts his bottom into Felix, nearly making Felixs length to slam into the poor Neko. 

Gently, Felix manuevers them into another pose. Making Felix stand now off the bed, while Cry lays exposed on the edge, his legs spread, his tail swishing and his white ears perked atop his head. Crys swollen lips being bitten by the Nekos sharp kanines. His hands gripping harshly onto the remaining sheets.

The sight practically forcing Felix to shiver. His Neko looked so vulnerable and dominateable. Felix ducks down, coming face to face with the under side of his adorable Neko. While he graciously brings his tongue to Crys hole, just to test, his hand works at his erect dick. 

Felix laps at Crys precum coated hole once. The Neko trembles suddenly and his noises rising an octive as well as become more frequent now with eyery lick. 

"Kitten, say my name." Felix growls, trailing his tongue from Crys puckered hole up to the tip of the smol males member. 

With extreme difficulty Cry obeys.

"M~Master!" Cry tries, his grip intensifying on the sheets if possible. 

"N..n..n..no~ my real name." Felix commands, making the Neko whimper. 

"Felix!" Cry yells, afterwards being overcome with pleasure while Felix bites onto Crys baby soft thigh, proceeding to cause a bruise to form later on. 

"Ah, yes Cry!" Felix manages to get through his prosses, biting each thigh repeatedly to make the same outcome. 

While whimpering and whining Cry squeaks, attempting to voice his thought. But his attempts are ungeard by Felix. 

"Louder Cry." Felix commands, going back to Crys hole. 

"M..mm...my n..n..name is R..R....Ry..a..an." Cry struggles getting out through Felixs action. 

Crys legs twitch, and his eyes squeeze closed as he waits for a reply from his pursuer. 

"Ryan~" Felix tests his Nekos name. His silky voise reaching up to Crys ears. Cry moans at the response and looses any further sense of common sense. 

"F...fuck me FELIX. Please..." Cry now begs, feeling his stomach start to inflame with that intense feeling. 

Felix complies, no longer feeling the need to prepare the fragile being. 

Felix crawls onto his Neko and immidiately Cry clings his legs around Felixs waist, slaming the both of their erect dicks into eachother. Felix attacks the Nekos neck, trying only to distract the small thing from the pain its about to endure with harsh hickeys. 

Felixs hand grasps his member and alligns it with the Nekos hole. Cry flings his hands onto Felixs back, clawing the living hell out of his skin. No pain comes to Felix only further stimulation. 

Felix slowly pushes into Cry, already being ingulfed with insane heat and moisture. Cry screams out, and Felix grunts loudly. The both of their thoughts not for a second straying to concerns for their neighbors. 

Inch by inch Felixs dick is taken in by the small Neko. Cry whines and pain filled tears drip from his eyes, only to be kissed away gingerly by Felix. Felix moves a hand to occupy Crys neglected dick. 

His hand begining to pump along with his thrusts into Cry. This now even sending Cry over the edge. With cum pooling onto Felixs hand and onto Crys stomach a few more prostate pounding thrusts later and Felix releases deep into his Neko. 

While Felix pulls out of the overly sensitive Neko, Cry desperately fills his lungs with air. The Neko shivering at the feeling of his Masters cum dribbling from his cum filled hole.  

Their bodies crumple next to the others. Each of their skin, sticky with imense amounts of sweat. 

"Ryan~ I love you already." Felix coo's into his Nekos ear while pulling him even closer to his chest and adgusting the pillow under his head. Felix kisses his forehead, then his cheeks, his temples, his nose, his multicolored eyes and finally his lusious lips. 

Cry giggles lightly and repeatedly kisses Felix along his colar bone and his neck. Afterwards nuzzling into his shoulder, sending Felixs heart careening against his ribcage. 

The small delicate words echoed into the night.

  "Ive loved you from the start Master."

 

 

The two sleep soundly for the next 6 hours curled together, never to be more than 5 feet apart ever again. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 bros chillin in a hot tub 5 FEET APART CUZ THEYRE NOT GAY! 
> 
>  
> 
> ha but my boys be less then 5 inches apart cuz they is gay!!


	3. Highschool AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mm Cry the angsty teen, Felix being the nerd. The both of them not in the slitest social. When a new club opens up the two meet and start doing projects together for this certain club. Stay tuned to tuned and we will be back after this commercial. 
> 
> "DO YOU ENJOY CRINGY AND OVER THE TOP TERRIBLE SMUT WRITING? IF YOUR HEAD IS NODDING RIGHT NOW THEN YOU HAVE FOUND THE RIGHT PLACE. LETS GET BACK TO THE SHOW!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly dont know haha.

Te Tird Persn Persp

 

Cry stalks down the maroon and black painted hallway. His vans squeaking from the their still rain slicked rubber against the white tilled floor. His hood still draped over his head grazing his mask often, annoying the hell out of him.

The plain black sweatshirt he wore clung to his arms from holding them above his head to shield himself from downpour outside. 

The ever changing weather in Florida could never falter in indisisive mood swings. 10 minuets ago it was barely cloudy now it showered hail and rain. Thankfully a special project he and Felix had worked all last night on was kept dry within his backpack. 

Speaking of the guy, the recognizable black rimmed rectangle glasses on the brim of his nose stood out. 

Cry takes his time meandering towards the boy, sitting himself against the wall with a plop onto the ground. 

The boy looks up barely from whatever book he's trapped in. A smirk played on the blonds lips and his memories of only hours ago resurfaced. 

So they may not have spent all night on just the project, but the minor details left out are secrets kept only between the two boys. 

 

*FlashuBacku* 

 

Felix reaches the front door of Cry's home slowly and unsure wether it would actually be Crys house or not. 

The guys met a few hours ago after school at their schools Buds for Mons club. All you had to do was learn things about a person and make projects concerning them. For the projects you got takens to spend at the school store. 

It didnt sound very rewarding to Cry at first, but his mind dwelled on the many food options for the store. Deciding lastly that it couldnt hurt to try. 

Cry jogged his way to the wodden door, hearing Felixs barely audible knocking. 

He swung the door open and revealed the blonde. He looked fairly normal, not wearing glasses, with a dark beanie with a matching outfit sticking to black. 

"Huh, you look nornal." Cry spoke, leaving open the door for Felix as he turned to get back to his game, a free roam game with multiple side quests that has become addicting to Cry. 

"Come in." Cry had to voice seeing as the human hadnt moved.

"Fuckin awkward" Cry said under his breath. He finishes a quest for a lonely set of 2 distant robots. Pausing the game finally and playing soft rock music quietly through his PS4. 

When Crys eyes catch Felixs, he blinks a few times in confusion as to what thr male is doing. 

It looked like he was having troubles getting his dark band sweatshirt free from his body. 

Not the kind of trouble where just his arms were momentarilly stuck, no, he actually looked like his neck morphed into the sweater along with other places around his torso.

"My god buddy, you need some help." Cry mumbles more to himself but all the while getting up to help the struggling swede. 

Cry grips Felixs sweater, from somewhere tangled over his shoulders. With a few tugs and pulls later he manages to help the swede from his sweater, as well as from his shirt. 

Along with the sweatshirt they removed, Felixs navy gray T-shirt came off with it. Leaving the slightly pale blonde mostly exposed. Cry tossed him the shirt after pulling it from his sweater. 

Cry had to admit, the sight of the boys bare chest pumped up his adrenaline. What was he supposed to do? He's a horny 17 year old kid, any other guy wouldve been all over him in seconds. 

This being Cry kept himself controlled, pretending whatever feelings arised just then would be kept away until he was alone to contemplate the thoughts. 

"Sorry." Came the simple response from the red and ever reddening man boy before him. 

"Whatever. Lets get on with this project thing." Cry hurries into the project, not wanting to have let himself say something incredibly stupid. Like compliment his milky skin or his perfect flat stomach.

Cry clears his throat, pulling his book bag onto the couch beside him. The swede doing the same, pulling a peice of paper from his binder and grabbing a pencil. 

With a sheet of question they were required to ask and answer the project was over pretty quickly. Granted the questions were only things like 'how many siblings do you have?'  

Felix sits beside Cry, watching as the pale mask lay still on the mans face. Everyone in senior class had wondered what he looked like, no matter who you thought you were. 

Felix observes Cry lean back into the couch further to stretch some. Only flashing Felix for a matter of seconds. With relatively tan skin, not burnt tan but with just enough tint to make him no where close to pale. 

 As Cry sits up once again he glares at the now flushed Felix, bouncing his knee and biting his lip. 

Cry now decides hes going to do what he probably shouldnt. 

He launches himself onto Felix, barely lifts his mask and grabs the back of Felixs neck, pulling his lips to his own.

Poor Felix barely gets to savor the sweet moment, because Cry is already climbing off the boy. 

To this Felix becomes annoyed. He wanted that apparently more than he thought he did. 

Standing up along with Cry, Felix pursues his newest fancy. Felix gets closer and closer to Cry until Cry has no more room to back up from him.

"L-look im sorry i didnt mean t.." Cry began but got cut short. Only by the blondes warm lips against his. 

Felix started off gentle, holding onto Crys hips. Though a few minuets pass and Felix is roaming under Crys shirt and initiating a deeper kiss. 

By this time Cry is in bliss, not about to object to doing anything with the swede. 

"I like you Cry." Felix growls, moving from his lips to his neck. Again he speaks against the males skin. 

"You act like you dont like anybody..." More wet kisses break his voice, coming down onto Crys smooth hot skin. 

"And that your such a badass.." He continues, biting down, only to prove how fragile Cry had become in front of him and against him. 

Cry moans beautifully the action, making Felix smile gently against the bite on Crys neck. 

"But, you have no power here." 

(BRAD 1 REFRANCE)

With his words, Felix moves his knee inbetween Crys. 

Sudden suction from Crys colar bone, causes him to breath in sharply, exhaling shakily. 

"Do you want this Cry? Do you want me?" Felix taunts, licking from his colar bone to his ear, where he then continued to nibble. 

*FashuBacku end... for now*

Crys swarming mind recals the memory only being shaken by Felix, people around the halls were getting up and moving. 

Cry gets up as well will the assistance of Felix. 

"You ok? You havent said a word." Felix asks, nervously, making Cry smile at the slight worry.

"Just thinking about last night honestly." Cry mumbles, passing by a pesky teacher. 

Felix smirks, he knows, exactly what hes talking about. Though hes going to have to ask him more about his thoughts later. Now, he had to get to class. 

Cry stops infront of his classroom, Felix does as well. Unexpectedly Felix grabs Crys chin and dips his head down to capture Crys lips. 

It was quick and vigilant, not long enough for anybody to care. 

"See you later." Felix whispers into Crys ear jogging away from him then, on his way to class. 

Cry sighs today was going to be too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If i get told to ill do another capter.


	4. What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk what dis is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeee

Theres Cry. Theres Ryan. Theres Virus. The 3 17 year old boys sit on a rotting log. Watching the slow rush of calm water whoosh by in front of them. Cry looks up into the sky, a heavy breathescaping his mouth. 

"You cant keep running and hiding like this Ryan." The defeated voice echoes within the walls of Ryans skull. Ryan sais nothing. 

"Now your just stuck out here. Theres literally nothing but trees for miles. Theres nowhere to go." Cry tries to continue, but rustling from a few bushes nearby stops him. 

"Come on Ryan, you have to start running again. Hes getting really close." This being Virus, the one Ryan unfortunately listens to the most. Ryan nods to Virus, Cry sighs again. Clearly dissapointed with the desission. 

"Ryan im tired of you not listening to me. Im supposed to be the good side of you. The side that tries to keep you safe." Cry whines next Ryan, glancing back into the abyss of the forest. The rustling starts getting louder and closer. Accompanied by groaning and what sounds like a voice. 

"Virus is a side of me too. Who's to say he has to be bad? Theres nothing to prove that i cant listen to him." Ryan tires to say, avoiding making eye contact with Cry, who he knows is already fading away. 

"Nobody Ryan. Thats for you to figure out." Cry finished, his voice lingering after hes dissapeared. Cry's gone, leaving Ryan and Virus still sitting on the log. Virus shrugs, seeming to have nothing to say about the topic. Virus stands leaving Ryan's side. 

"Cry is right. For now though, you should probably get up. You dont have to run and hide anymore but get ready." Virus voice schoes soon enough aswell. Leading him to dissapear. Ryan is left alone, so he does get up and he steps over the foot wide stream. Ryan cant help but think.

_Maybe if I just stay on this side of the water i'll be safe._

Now he misses the company of his two alters. His mind finally being consumed with fearful and self consious thoughts. The thought about his whole world falling by just one little push.  

Every sound is blocked out, Ryan focuses on the noise of the leaves and shrubs rustling. Caused by whatever was approaching. Ryan is still in his worn out black vans. 

"Maybe if I just wait here, he'll come back." The new voice sais, tinted with a swedish accent. As the voice stops, Ryan takes the opportunity to get closer. Something inside of Ryan tried to pull him away from the man. But then again there was something brutally shoving him towards the swede. Once hes directly across from the blonde on the opposite side of the stream Ryan stops. 

The blone was standing, his arms behind his head and his eyes calmly closed. Ryan noticed the somewhat visible biseps that peaked out of the blonds plain black t-shirt. The slim stomach that breathed in and out as he exhaled. Though once the swedes eyes open an ocean of blue rushed over Ryan and he's left dumbstruck. 

"Ryan." The smooth voice of the man reached Ryans ears, and his breathing hitched. 

"Felix." Ryan breathed. Felix let his arms fall to his side as he stared into Ryans own cobalt sea. Ryan knew his mask hadnt been present and he knew that now the swede knew what he truly looked like. 

Though Felix remained quiet, keeping his eyes focused on every feature on Ryans face. Finally holding out a both hands, waiting for Ryan to take hold. Ryan lifted his arms but couldnt bring himself to take the swedes hand. 

"Please?" The word left the swedes lips. 

Ryan, stalled at the word. The word that could hold millions of amazing meanings, and millions of heartbreaking ones. Ryan couldnt hold back any longer. He reached for the hands that could possibly hold his entire future. Felix stepped over the stream and stood very closly in front of Ryan.

"Dont run from me anymore. Please." The word again. This time with a single break. The sound of tears threatening to leave through his words. Felix brought both of their hands up and intertwined their fingers. Felix leaned next to Ryans ear, slowly. 

"Please." Now Felix begged, Ryan felt drips of tears drop down Felixs face and onto his shoulder. Finally Ryan broke too. Dropping his hands from Felixs and wrapping them around his waiste. Bringing him closer and away from the foot wide stream. 

"Im sorry." Came Ryans response, torn and full of remorse. Felix took Cry around the neck and pulled them both even closer. Felix silently sobs, letting quiet tears slip onto Ryans skin. Ryan did the same, but instead soaked the shoulder section of Felixs shirt. 

Felix broke the hug, staring into Ryans eyes. Both of their eyes were rimmed with the essense of tears. That fact being a memory that imprints on Ryans soul. The sight making him want to let loose all over again. But Felixs gentle lips against his, kept those tears away. Ryan let the swede linger his lips on his, his mind only swimming in that bright blue, and vast ocean. 

TIME WARP

"So, you have finally stopped running?" Virus spoke, standing at the foot of the bed Ryan was laying in with Felix.

"And hiding?" Cry includes, standing next to Virus. 

Ryan lay half awake smiling brightly at the 2 standing. Felix was sleeping holding Ryan flush against his bare chest. The both of their legs intermingling. 

"Yes. Im deciding that just this once, I can open up. I think i know what love is now. Its not belt whips and yelling. Its smiling and enjoying what time you have to spend with,  _the one."_


	5. Fo shizzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, smut?

[Third person Pov]

 

Cry lay flat on the couch looking at his ceiling and listening to the muffled noises coming from the T.V. The dark brown blades of the fan above him lulling him to sleep from its nonstoping  _tick, tick, tick._  Nobody said that Cry lived in a classy building. Which he did not. He lives was out of sight, in the area of Florida shaded by gigantic trees. Well, he didnt live under those. He lived right off of a dirt road, with basically no neighbors. Cry didnt ever complain. He loved the solitude and isolation. Never having to be seen just by walking out his door. Unavoidably though, Cry must get up every other month to go shopping. Because unfortunately for him humans need food to eat. 

Cry dreads walking out the door now. Though, his cupboards are barren and his refridgerator is empty. All except for a 24 pack of bud light on the bottom shelf untouched. But he was hungry. He had nothing to eat yesterday at all and now it was already 12 noon. The sun being blocked out harshly by the dark cloth hanging infront of the windows. Bugrudgingly, Cry stood. He needed to shave, shower and dress. Along with all the other regular morning routines. And so, he does. 

Cry peels himself up from the couch, the breeze from the fan blowing against his once warm back. His feet slap the hardwood floor making their way to the bathroom. To the right of the TV down the hallway. The only light really visible comming from the front door adjacent to the TV on the left. 

Cry makes it to the bathroom, flicking on the light switch, closing the bathroom door after him. The squeaky sliding door behind the bathroom door was opened and Cry pulled out a single black towel. This he set on the toilet seat. Cry catches his own glare in the mirror. He runs the back of his fingers along the side of his prickly face. He really did need to shave. Without another thought Cry dropped his pants, tossed his shirt to the floor and stripped himself of his boxers. His tanned skin practically burns from the imidiate coldness. 

With haste Cry turns on the shower, letting the nob inch closer to the hotter side as Cry tested the water. Once he became satisfied he slipped through the curtains imidiately becoming reheated. Cry let a blissful sigh leave with his breath. Cry got to cleaning himself, brushing his teeth, shampooing his hair, conditioning it, then already jumping out. 

_Riiing....Riiing....Riiing._

Cry strained his hearing, listening through the closed bathroom door. 

_Riiing....Riiing....Riiing_

His laptop chimmed from his bedroom night stand. A curse left his lips and he wrapped the towel around his waiste. Quiqkly he got to his room after the 3rd sequence of ringing. Opened on his laptop was Skype, Felix was ringing him. It was about 8 at night in Sweden, why call now? In little thought Cry answered the Skype call. In seconds the friendly, blue eyed, sharp jawed and smiling face of his most beloved friend popped up. 

"Cry!" Felix yelled through the screen, making Cry smile. 

"Heeey! Felix!" Cry answered back, his heart already thundering against his ribcage. He hadnt gotten a call from Felix in weeks. Cry was becoming lonely with the lack of interaction with his friend. 

"Cry, boie. You need to play this new game with me. I dont how to play it but i really want you to play it with me so i dont look dumb alone." Felix rushed, mumbling a few words but Cry got the point deciphered.

"Whats it called?" Cry questioned, finally realizing that his whole upper half was still exposed. Felix began to notice this at the exact same time, making the two visibly blush through each of their screens. 

"Uh...ha....hang on." Cry stuttered out, scrambling to gather a pair of briefs and a t shirt. Finally he grabed the cloths, put them on and settled himself into his bed, slightly out of breath. Felix looked flushed, but Cry paid no attention to that and tried listening to the males words. 

"Anyway, I think its called Bloody Trap Land. Some kind of super hard little level game." Felix explained, shifting around on his side, shaking the screen. Dizzying Cry from the movement.  

"Its on Steam, so far its just a demo but ya still hafta check it out with me. Like right now." The Swede urged, taking his lip inbetween his teeth, looming at Cry. Cry shrugged and minimized the Skype screen. Opening Steam. In the search bar he typed up the game and only a single result showed up. No information to come with it besides that it was a demo, and had a few cartoon lookin pictures. 

"You sure Pewds? Kinda looks really cheezy." Cry observed, seeing a red and one green figure in one of the pictures smiling.

"Just trust me Cry!" Felix groaned, through the electronic. 

Cry chuckled already working on purchasing the game. 

"I got it Pewds. Just chill the fuck out." Cry laughs hearing the complaining, impatient noises coming through his computer. 

"YES!" Felix screamed. Cry imagins the Swede pumping the air with his fist. Cry flips his hair away from his face, rubbing a drop of water out of his eye. 

"Alrighy. The games running Pewds." Cry informed, getting up off of his bed and setting his laptop on his desk. Cry sat at his swirly chair waiting for Felix to let him know he entered the game. 

"Ok all ready." Felix spoke clicking the play button, the same as Cry. Their worlds whooshed and for some reason Cry saw nothing but red. Well untill he leaned up. Cry was laid inbetween somethings legs. His face just above what seemed to be a stomach. Cry looks farther up, being greeted with blue eyes. Cry realized it was Felix.

"FELIX!" Cry yelled excitment ushering through his voice. Felix looked as equally surprised but his face was smeared with a deep red blush. Cry squirmed upwards grabing hold of Felixs waist and sitting himself up. Felix held the blush all the while. The contact between the two driving Felix mad. Felix didnt think Cry was this much of a touchy person. 

In the end of the two trying to just sit up Cry resulted with himself criss crossed sitting down and Felix himself straddling over Cry who desperately hung onto Felix's torso. 

"H..hello Cry." Felix stuttered, placing his hands finally onto the Americans back. Cry regained his senses and let go of his friend. Easing out from under Felix in rush. Cry cleared his throat. Suddely very embarrased of what just hapened. 

"I....im sorry..its just been...a while." Cry struggled to form the sentance, his voice catching several times. He looked away from Felix trying to keep himself controlled. 

"I understand Cry." Felix's voice drifts off. Noticing the green tail Cry was attached to when he turned around. 

"Eh? What the fuck?" Felix whispered heading closer to Cry once he stood up. The Swede grips the tail portruding from Crys tail bone. The furry appendage peaked under Crys shirt and made his jeans push out at the rim. As he observed the tail, little did he know the American was doing everything in his power to stay silent. Crys face shown an ever deeper shade of crimson, hidden behind his hands. 

"Dude you have a green tail!" Felix exclaimed, petting the soft fur at the hilt of Crys tail. 

"Fuck." The quiet moan came from Cry. Felix doesnt register that the sound had been a moan but as soon and he runs his finger through Crys tail, the American lets out a langthy groan. Felix retracts his hand. Confused and slight worried. Had he just hurt Cry? 

Felix walk around Cry and faces him. His mind connecting the sound to the face Cry was making. Crys face was absorbed with redness. His tonge hanging out and his eyes half lidded. Well they were until Feix looked at him. His eyes bulged and he gasped. Realizing that he was actually making sounds. 

"S..so...sorry." Cry managed looking at Felix. His mind finally grasped that they were both together. With tails. And now he realizes ears as his eyes land on the red cat like ears on Felix. 

"Hang on. Where the actual fuck are we?" Cry asks, his face coming back to it origional color. Cry caught sight of Felixs own red tail swishing and snapping behind him. The dark trees behind Felix cast shodows over the Swede.

"WHY DO WE HAVE TAILS?" Cry yelled, suddenly getting overwhelmed with the strange scene. 

Felixs face stayed red. But his brain managed to recognize the situation. 

"Cry! This is bloody trap land!" Felix yelled back. Cry calmed only slightly. His head still swimming with questions. His questions never getting answered because the both of them find a sign. Cry ran to the board, reading it quickly. 

**Welcome! This is our newest game, Bloody Trapland. This is only the demo, but everything in here is the real thing! The characters are meant to escape the levels, hopefully quickly with little blood shed. Though, we're pretty sure that thats impossible! You have unlimited lives, but each time you die you start the level over. The pain is real but it is not permanent. Warning: This game is not for the weak. Do you agree to these rules?**

Cry read the sign in his head. As if the whole world around him could hear his thoughts a yes and no button appeared at the bottom of the wooden sign. Cry immidiately pushed the no button, but it did nothing besides make a click noise. The bug makes the brunette groan and stalk back to Felix. 

"So it actually asks us if we are ok with playing the game like this but it wont let you press no." Cry explained calmly despite the slight frustration he held onto. 

"Ok, so do you want to play? Or are you just going to pussy out now?" Felix questioned, his sentance sounding alot meaner then he had intended. Though Felix really wanted Cry to play the game. They were together. They could actually touch and see one another.Cry glared at him harshly turning away and jabbing the green yes button. Felix joined him and read the sign for himself. He pressed yes aswell and they were warped into a different place. 

"Ow what the hell?" Felix whinned, getting onto his feet and rubbing his bum where he had fallen. Cry sat a few yards away, already struggling to sit up. 

"Maybe the transpotation thing can be changed. I get that were basically immortal in the game but come on." Felix complained making his way over to Cry. Though, his eye catches the sign behind Cry. So he mafe his way up to it and began to read it aloud. 

**During the game, your character has a heat period. This time in which you will be given a small cabin to stay in. The heat period may have the following symptoms:**

**Stimulated Sexual desire, dizziness, production of hormonal stink, dominative or submissive feelings, exhaustion, sensitive skin.**

**If the following symptoms occure in jarastic measures you can always die and respawn, the sympoms should return to normal but the heat period will not go away until you find a way to satisfy any problems you may have.**

As Felix read the passage, the whole wait of whatever this period was struck him. When would this happen? How does this happen? 

Felix stops thinking as soon as Cry grabs onto his tail. Felix looked back at his friend seeing the look of curiosity etched into his expression. 

"Cry, what are you doing?" Felix asked quickly turning around and hiding his tail behind him. 

"I dont know. I just wanted to feel yours since you felt mine. Yours feels softer." Cry answered grabbing his own tail and stroking the light green fur. This action somehow sends electricity through his groin. Felix forces himself to look away. 

"I..i dont..dont think itd be t..that much softer." Felix jumbled out, looking over his shoulder at his tail. 

"Seriously, just feel both of them at the same time, just watch." Cry insists, turning his tail side to Felix. Cry even gives Felix a little shake, making his tail swoosh back and forth. Felix gulped but grabbed his own tail and then Crys. Felix had to grab Crys tail at the base again because it wouldnt stop moving everywhere else. Momentarly making Cry jump from the touch. He gave a short nervous laugh afterwards pretending nothing had just happened. Felix stroked the both of their tails from base to tip and in all reality he couldnt feel a diffrense besides at the base of their tails. Crys was smoother and the tip of his tail was a little thinner. That was all the diffrence Felix noticed so that is what he told Cry. Cry in turn flipped Felix around and took hold of the base of his tail. Felix yelped, it felt horrifically amazing but what the fuck got into Cry? Felix thought keeping his mouth shut. 

"Hey your right. Ok, then lets go on." Cry laughed releasing the grip he had on Felixs tail. Felix silently let out a heavy breath, glaring at Cry. Though as soon as Cry reached the sign just feet away, the sign lowered down along with whatever ground had been infront of it. 

"SHIT!" Cry yelled, him being on the side of the sign that started crumbling. Cry lurched for the edge that was still intact and a single hand barely managed to hang on. Felix panics, jumping for Crys hand and hoisting him all the way up out of the reveine. The quick action results in the two still standing but with Crys legs wrapped around Felix and grasping desperately onto Felixs shirt. Felix held Cry for about 5 seconds before Cry seemed to register that he was gluing himself to his friend. He jumped away from him and almost down the revene again but he steadied himself. Felix gave him a questioning look. 

"Im ok. I swear." Cry spoke his voice shaking slightly and his heart careening against his ribs. Felix only noded but a glimmer from the bottom of the reveign caught him. He leaned over the side of the edge and maybe 50 feet below them, spike protruded from the ground. Felix immidiately stepped back. Cry looked afterwards seeing Felixs reaction and he stumbled back a few feet after seeing them as well. 

"Ok so the whole world is a little bit scarier alright. Its ok. Alright. We just gotta get to the other side." Cry rambled, unconsiously pulling his tail to his chest and griping it tightly. 

"Yeah. Were good to go. So ill go first." Felix spoke like he hadnt felt any fear. Though that wasnt what was going through Felixs head. He was scared shitless, but if getting to that side made the spikes go away it was worth it. And Felix pounced, his figure flying through the air and landing on the opposite side. Felix calmed his breathing and smiled at Cry on the other side. Felix loved the feeling that had just went through him. Like whatever he wanted to do he could do. 

Cry jumping next, made it with a stumble onto the platform Felix stood at. 

"Wow that was kinda awesome." Cry admitted looking back at the space he'd just jumped over. 

"I know." Felix responded, sitting himself down. Slowing his heart to make him stop freaking out about the level of 'cool as shit' this game was. Cry sat as well and infront of them a sign literally poped out of nowhere. 

**As you may have guessed, this is just the first level and there are 24 more. Each level gets harder as you progress. At the end of the level you can choose to move onto the next level or heal yourself by sleeping. A small cabin is also provided for you when or if you choose to rejuvinate.**

Felix sighed, seeing the cabin appear with a whole forest behind it. What even is this game? How are you supposed feel about this whole thing? Felix thought staring at the building silently. 

"Well then lets go see some stuff." Cry shrugged starting to walk to the wooded building. Felix follows eventually after glancing down at the sign nervously. The whole part about having a heat period scared him quite alot. What if something happens between himself and Cry? What would he do about that? Felix grumbled noisely behind Cry. Cry was begining to get curious with why Felix sounded so distraught. Cry stops abruptly and turned facing the Swede behind him. For a reason unknown Felix didnt stop and almost knocked him and Cry both over. 

"Hey, sorry. Didnt see ya." Felix explained, for now letting his worries subside. 

"Really? You didnt see me? Standing in front of you for a whole 30 seconds?" Cry questioned his eyebrow raising suspiciously.

"Yeah, im just kinda in my mind right now. Sorry." Felix mumbled, continuing to walk alongside Cry now. They reach the cabin, the door unlocked. Felix sets himself down on the comfy L shaped couch, leaning back and just chilling. 

Cry caught a wiff of something that sent his nostrils to heaven. He looked to the small kitchen broken off of the living room but there was nothing in there. Nothing cooking at all. Cry wandered throughout the whole building but came up empty handed untill he sat down next to Felix defeated. 

"Whats got you all sad?" Felix asks, and Cry turns to face him the smell getting stronger as it reached up to Cry. 

"It smells really good but i cant find what it is." Cry answered truthfully, smelling the air in front of him. Now the sweet smell was just flowing heavily through the air and Cry was going to burst. The scene clicked and he realized it was Felix.

Felix was starting to worry. Perhaps he was smeling Felix and some kind of heat period thing had begun. Though Felix tried his best to shove that to the bottom of the possibility list, it was basically the only thing he could think of as well. 

"Uhm im going to go to a room. Im sure the smell if coming from in here not in there. Ok goodbye." Felix rushed, speed walking to a room with an R on it. He figured it stood for Red. In his attempts to escape Cry, Felix was starting to feel a buzz. Not a tipsy buzz but a resonance around his genitals. And some kind of really intense feeling that came with it. Like being extremely horney. Felix realized that he was in his heat period but Cry wasnt. What the fuck is he to do? Felix walked into the single beded room and leaned against the door in fright that Cry may have followed. Which he had, mostly with curiosity but also in concern for his dear friend. 

"Felix. Are you alright?" Cry asked knocking on the door, making the door thump against Felixs back. Suddenly everysingle peice of clothing Felix had on was irritating the hell out of him. 

"Y..yes. Just dont come in." Felix answered his voice wavering slightly. Felix swore and threw his shirt and jeans off of him. That wasnt enough though, his boxer briefs annoyed him the most. He hesitated stripping himself of them. And gladly he had because Cry had walked in despite Felixs opposite instruction. 

"Felix seriously it...." Cry trailed off, his senses catching an the same sent but 10 times stronger. Cry realized Felix was no longer clothed fully. His poor friend was sweating and held a deep red complection. 

"Oh, shit. Your on that heat period thing right now? We just fuckin started." Cry stiffled a laugh but closed the door behind him. 

"What are you supposed to do?" Cry probed walking slightly closer almost seeming to be intimidating. Like someone floating towards a stream of the delicious smell a bakery could give off. Though Felixs sent smells so much better in Crys mind.  

"Um...i..i have to satisfy it." Felix said backing away from Cry who had begun leaning towards Felix his nose stuck out.

"Oh, well how? Just asking because im just gonna assume imma get the shit sooner or later." Cry pushed, taking a big step towards Felix making the Swede stumble backwards onto the bed. Heart jack hammering his ribcage. Felix tried to act like he didnt want this at all, but that was not the truth. Even outside of gaming Felix had fallen hard for his American bud. Now with him standing inbetween his legs, his mind couldnt begin to object to what ever Cry was doing. And so, as Cry climbed atop the Swede, Felix kept himself on his elbows staring at Cry unsurely. Once Cry layed himself over Felix he nuzzled his nose into the crook of Felixs neck. 

"You smell so fucking amazing." Cry purred. He actually started to purr. A deep resonance comming from his chest. Felix groaned finally, having the pressure against his waist and what was below brought him to a state of whimpering. 

"C...Cry. You gotta get outta here. I dont want to do something we will regret." Felix tried, pushing up Crys body with his arms. Felix caught a glimse of of Crys fluffy tail swaying slowly side to side. 

"Neither do I."  He spoke his hot breath ghosting Felixs skin. Cry placed his lips against the Swedes neck hungrily. Practically tasting whatever sent Felix was emmiting. 

"Cry please!" Felix yelled trying to get the sexy American off him but it was no use. Until Cry sat up himself. 

"Felix, im just trying to help you. I read the sign as well. You have to releave tbe heat. What better way to do that than with somebody you know. I wont judge you and i certainly dont mind." Cry sat up bringing the Swedish man up slightly as well. Felixs' uncomfort down south still bothered him but he focused on Cry, or tried hard to. Cry sat himself up against the base board of the small bed. Then pulled Felix onto him with some force because of the blondes hesitation. Felix nervously straddled Cry hanging his arms loosley from Cry shoulders. Felix was already feeling weak, and feeling the rock hard erection against his almost exposed ass. 

"F..F...Fuck." Felix stuttered, his hips already grinding angrily over Cry giving the American pleasure as well. 

"C..Cry. P...Please just...just touch me." Felix begged biting harshly onto his lip. 

With the request, Cry grabs Felixs' thighs, snaking them up to Felixs' clothed bum. Experimentally, Cry wraps a hand around Felixs twitching red tail. Felix mewled out from Crys grip, rocking his hips. Not another moment passed until Felix locked the both of their lips together, commencing a tongue dance.  Cry let Felix explore his mouth, pulling away to inhale as much oxygen as possible then going right back into it. As their tongues rubbed angainst the others, Felix began lifting Felixs pesky shirt. After roaming his hands around his stomach he pulled the shirt off of Felix, breaking their intimate kiss. Cry pulled his own shirt away from him befor Feix could capture his lips once more. Felix nipped at Crys lower lip once they were reunited. Cry smiled at the action. Admiring how vulnerable Felix had become. Felix poped Crys lip back to its place, attacking his jaw line eagarly. Cry allowed Felix the space he desired. While Felix nibbled at his neck Cry snuck his hands into Felixs boxers grabing his Swedish as harshly. Felix only whimped from that but hadnt stopped. Cry didnt want him too either. Felix got lower, his hips rutting now on Crys thighs, his mouth sloppily kissing down Crys abdomen. Crys brething became scarce as Felix got to the rim of his jeans. Seeing how desperate Felix was Cry lifted his waist and Felix quickly slid the Americans jeans of of his semi tan skin. 

 "Felix, ah!" Cry yelled as Felix began kissing Cry's sheilded cock. Cry gripped Felixs hair tightly, pulling him up. It was not Cry who needed the attention right now. It was Felix so he switched places with Felix, except he laid Felix on his back. Cry left hickies in his wake down to the Swedes underwear, kissing each one after he finished leaving the special marks. Once Cry had gotten himself between Felixs legs, he pulled the Swede to the edge of the bed, so that now Felix laid with his back against the sheet and his legs held by Crys hands. Being dangerously close to Felixs rock hard member, Cry moaned against Felixs milky skinned thigh. Felix was writhing, his whole body just begging Cry to go a little faster. Though Felix didnt rush Cry he wanted this to be remembered he wanted it to have at least some meaning. Even if Cry hadnt truely loved him back. 

With ease Cry bent down and grabbed the top of the blonds boxers with his teeth, gliding them down to the end of the mans thighs. From there they slid down the Swedes calfs. 

Now everything was exposed to Cry and he loved every inch that he could see. From the underside of Felixs tail that swished frenzicly against the edge of the bed, to the whimpering noises Felix made. Cry instantly licked the erect dick infront of his face. Felix gave a lengthy moan from the Americans actions. Cry loved that even more, how he could make his Swedish meatball moan and groan for him. Cry had always felt strongly for his friend. Now he had the chance to show just how intense his feelings were.

Cry took in the entire length at once. Felix screamed all the while, Felixs tail wraped halfway around Crys waist. Their tails snaked around each others. Cry sloppily sucked and licked up and down Felixs shaft. In doing this Felix let loose. It came as no surprise to Cry, and he let his close friend cum into his mouth. Cry milked the swede of his ejaculation, bobbing his head a few  more to clean the blond. As Felix started wimpering from the overstimulation, Cry backed away from the appendidge inbetween his shaking swedes thighs, a pop echoing through the room. Accompanied by the breathless panting both of the men made. Cry stood and leaned over his friend, that he now hoped was his lover. 

"Felix, I know this isnt under the best circumstance. But I, I really love you. So much." Cry let out staring into Felixs eyes. Laying himself next to the Swede when he gave no reaction. 

Felix looked over at what looked like a defeated Cry. Felix didnt know what to say. Besides blabber out every emotion hed ever had for Cry. No longer in heat nothing contolled him anymore. Instead of that, Felix turned over to straddle Cry. Once his bare legs landed on each side of Crys waist, Felix bent backwards and slid Crys boxers down his taned legs. Cry stopped Felix quickly. 

"Felix, you dont have to, I did that for you. I dont want to hurt you." Cry whispered, kissing the middle of the Swedes chest. 

"I want to." Was all that Felix replied. His breathing was laboured and unsteady. Though Felix had never been more sure of doing something in his life. Cry wanted this and so did Felix. Felix bent down, capturing Crys lips greedily. Felix surprisingly engulfed Crys cock within the kiss. Felix departed from the Americans mouth. He yelled and soon after let go of a lust filled moan. Cry began slightly distracting the Swede, wrapping a hand around his member. Felix could barely keep himself up. When Cry started to help by thrusting upwards into the swede, Felixs' back arched almost to the point of breaking. Crys tail swooshed against Felixs thigh, going up, down, up and back down again. This being yet another action that took over Felixs brain. 

"Cry, a.. AH." Cry repeatedly hammered into Felixs ass pounding mercillessly against his prostate. Cry took one last look at his Swedish lover, and came hot, deep and quickly. 

Felix came at the same time spurting his own cum onto both of their stomachs. Felix swore it was the most intense ejaculation of his life. They sat there, catching their breaths and not moving. In fear that if Cry moved he'd want to do it all again. Though eventually, Cry lifted Felix off of him delicately and slowly. The Swede lowered himself next to Cry, hugging onto his waist. Both of their tails whipped against the others. Their hair damp against their foreheads and their ears perked at attention. Focussing only on the other. 

Randomly a sign appeared at the bottom of their feet. Felix and Cry looked at one another curiously. Cry crawled to the egde of the bed and read the sign. 

**CONGRATS! You have completed the demo for Bloody Trap Land! Unfortunately, developers have decided that this game mode is dangerous and will not be put into the full release game. So, as of now you will go home. Goodbye! We hope you liked this experience.**

"Shit!" Cry looked back just in time to see Felix zap out of the room and soon enough he found himself back in his own room. In his bed. Bloody Trap Land closed on his desktop. 

Quickly Cry rushed to his computer and called Felix. In mere seconds Felix answered looking as paniced as he was. Though as they both finally focused on the screens in front of eachother. They began to laugh. Their laughter echoing in both of their empty rooms. 

"So wanna come visit?" Cry asked smirking, and staring at Felix. 

"Fuck visiting. Hope your ready for a new roommate." Felix answered and hung up. Already starting to pack. Felix decided that leaving a simple note for Marzia on the counter would be enough to let her knkw what had occured. He left out being sucked into a video game and haveing epic sex with Cry. Though he did tell her he felt like their whole relationship couldnt work anymore. 

Felix booked a flight within the hour and packed all his cloths and precious belongings. He didnt have much so moving to America would be easy. He would miss Maya and Edgar and Slippy. But they were going to be ok. His computer set up was packed quickly and secured into very few boxes. He sent his things down to Crys adress and took only his carry on with him on the plane. 

As Marzia came home with the person she was sleeping with she read the note and shrugged. Pushing her mate to a wall and tossing the note behind her. 

Cry welcomed Felix with a kiss right in public. The two smiled and left for Crys home, now with the company of 2.

 


	6. The Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little prompt inspired by pintest.

Felix slammed his back against the bathroom door sliding down to the floor carelessly. He tried to calm his breathing, taking breaths in his nose and out his mouth. An overwhelming sensation came over him suddenly while he was spending time with a few fans and an old friend. He rudely ran away and he knew he would have to appologize later for how he had ran off. Though right now Felix had no focus on his actions. Right now, his heart ached and tears swam down his face furiously. For reasons unknown, he felt overwhelmingly misserable. His heart wanted to shrivel up or explode. Either one seemed very appealing to Felix. He desperately clung to his shirt, his nails clawing at his chest. 

"Stop! STOP! Please stop this!" Felix screamed to nothing and everything all around him. He wanted this agony to just dissapear. He knew that somebody shared these same exact feelings. This hadnt been the first occasion in which terrible feelings overcame Felix. Who could feel this way so often? Who suffered so badly. 

Feelings of jealosy and sorrow and uselessness made Felix suddenly cripple closer into himself and whine weakly. Felix was not meant for these kinds of emotions. These feelings did not belong to him. Something or someone was doing this to him. Felix had no reason to feel so aweful. Pain randomly coursed throughout the Swedes body making him gasp and hiss. The pain came from his wrists, so sudden that all Felix could do was stare blankly at his palms waiting for some sign to tell him what the hell had just happened. 

Something started to tingle. Like a whole ocean was trying to flow out of Felixs wrists, shoving roughly agaist veins and crashing against shore lines, just trying to empty into a small opening. Small green vines slithered out of his wrists, slowly spilling out to the sides of his forearms. 

"No. No please dont. Not again. PLEASE!" He trembled, thumping his vack against the door, unwillingly allowing the vines to crawl down his arms. Not until red petals began sprouting on the green vines, did Felix start hyperventalating. His body hardly able to keep up with what all was going on. 

Felix dug his palms into his eye sokets. Plugging up all the tears that still wanted to spill eagarly. He let a quiet whail leave his grasps. 

"Noooo.. its going to be alright. Please." Felix pleaded, feeling his lips quiver heavily while he still wept. Once his words got out into the void of quiet. The tearing and crushing feelings began to ease up. 

Felix pulled his palms away from his face, taking a glance down at his wrists. Miniature roses perched themselves gorgeously on the vines that hung from Felixs arms. Felix allowed the last few tears to spill gently onto the red petaled flowers. The plant began dessending back into Felixs wrists, painfully pulling itself deep into his body. Gone until whoever, began feeling terrible again. 

>10 minutes earlier< 

Cry sat next to Felix, watching as he chatted with a guy and a girl. Both smiling joyously. 

"Isnt that right Cry?" Felix asked looking at Cry, sitting crosslegged next to the blonde. 

"Mm sorry friend. I was not paying attention." Cry smiled toward his frind letting his mask rest against his nose after his lips stopped moving. 

"No worries. These guys were asking if we were a thing. I said no way. Im not gay and i cant see you ever being gay." Crys smile faltered with the Swedes words. Of corse Felix could never predict that Cry was truely gay. The though always sent fear into Crys mind. He wouldnt dare reveal such a thing to the only person his sexuality depended upon. 

"Ah yeah, no wont ever be a thing dudes. Sorry to dissapoint." Cry tried to laugh, but ended up only making a strange catching sound in his thoat. 

"Bummer. Ha, just joking guys. Besides we totally ship Marzia and Felix way more. Plus everone would absolutely hate Pewds if he suddenly turned homo," A blonde woman infront of them chuckled, leaning against the brown haired male. 

"Yeah definately. Marzia is a big part of how we see you Felix. When ya gonna pop the question?" The male spoke, wiggling the bushy dark eyebrows that perched on top of his eyes. Cry looked to Felix, after not hearing any sort of response suggesting that maybe he was planning to make that certain move. 

"Well i really wanted to do it the weekend after we get to Japan. We love it over there. Dont get me wrong America is beautiful especially here in Florida. But Japan is breathtaking. You outa see it sometime yall." Felix smirked at his two peers. Cry felt his heart start to crumple. He listened anyways as his chest got tighter and tighter, limiting Crys breathing. 

"Wow! That amazing Pewds! Thats awesome. Everyone is going to be so phsyched. Oooo! Cry could even be your best man." The light haired famale leaned forward, enthused with the topic they had drifted towards. Getting closer and closer to that small rocky shore, barracading Crys heart. 

"Aye thats right!" Felix exclaimed resting a hand over Cry crossed knee. Cry heard nothing more after those words. Its like everything, every sound and sight, started to blur. The sound of his heartbeated getting increasingly louder. It was speedily thumping against his chest. Echoing around every thought that careened against that cliff edge. Cry felt a lump in his throat, keeping him from making a sound. The masked man felt the glassy tears start slipping from his eyes. 

 _Its too late. You cant tell him now. You can never tell him._  

Cry cleared that lump in his neck as soon as a hand gripped tightly onto his shoulder. His vision cleaned up slightly, only obscured by the tears traveling down his cheeks. 

"Cry, are you ok?" Cry focused onto the blue eyes of the gently smiling Swede. The blue eyes he would never be able to look into infront of a sunset. Or get to look into against a stary night sky. Ir get to look into next to him while they watched an outdated cartoon in a living room that they called theirs. He could never look into those eyes and see hope ever again, at least not hope that cane from him. Cry realized he would never feel, what it would feel like being with the love of your life. Cry once again cleared his throat. He shook of the swedes gentle grip on his shoulder. 

"Yeah man im fine. I uh have to go to the bathroom." Cry croaked, curssing at himself as he heard his own voice break under the influence of his heart breaking too. Cry got up not ten seconds later getting to the closest empty room with a lock. He found himself in supply room. Light by only a lightbulb. Burning bright unlike the once burning flame of Crys endearment. Crys whole being fell into dysphoria. Cry had once hoped that there was some kind of ethreal love coming in return for himself from Felix, but he could see now that even if he had those feelings for him, they were ineffable.

Felix could no longer actually be his panacea. 

 It was like he was now forever woebegone

Cry fell to his knees. 

"Why cant you love me back!" His shoulders slouch and his mask hung off his face. The masks pressence angered him as if everything was its fault. Him not being able to make Felix feel the same way. Him always feeling like no matter what he wanted to tell his friend he could not speak it. Cry ripped the mask away from him, slipping it out of his hands and into his lap. Finally he could actually feel tears fall onto his palms dripping from the sharp tip of his chin. 

Cry even knew that somewhere deep inside something screamed at him. Sonething yelled and begged him to stop. Cry never understood what had yelled at him, before he would even start dragging a blade over his wrists. The memories of him slicing away at his wrists came to mind. It had been a week 2 at most since the last time. He needed the outlet. He needed it now. He could care less if he wound up dead in this grimy nasty closet floor. He just wanted to feel that pain. The pain that told him that he was still able to understand the concept of true pain if it didnt come from words.  

Cry searched through boxes and boxes of random supplies, only finding a pancil sharpener once he had gone through them all. So that is what he used. Digging the small metal into the saft already marked skin under his hoodie sleves. He threw off the clothing artifact, revealing the black undershirt he always wore. He made cut after cut until he got the feeling straight. His heart still hammered and his chest still ached. His mind still swam with horrible thoughts and his wrists still bled.

_Its going to be alright.....Please._

His mind cleared the shining spotlight onto the one statement. Pictured to be said tlso gently, so desperately. Cry could only imagine Felix whispering the soft words to him, hugging him like his life depended on it. Cry sniffled, looking down at the new mess he made. 

Cry couldnt hide in the room any longer. He wanted to get back to Felix. Back to the supposedly exciting event. To the thought, he stood shakily, surprisingly finding a small damp rag hanging on a hook. It looked dirty and it probably was but at least he wouldnt be dripping red. He cleaned his arms and wiped down his hands. Even dabbed at his face to clean away whatever trace of tears he could have left behind. Once he was satisfied with his clean up job, he tossed the sharpener peice somewhere across the room and unlocked the door. He pulled on his sweater and his mask last second finally opening the door and walking out as if everything was just normal.

Cry walked on back to the semi large room that he and Felix had just been chilling in. Talking to random people who happened to strike up a conversation. Once he got to the rooms door he was greeted strangly by Felix who looked...distraught? 

"Aye Felix, you ok?" Cry spoke, lightly tapping Felixs sleved arm. 

The Swede jolted slightly and spun to look at Cry. The two stood at the same hight as the other. Cry looked deep into his dearest beloveds eyes. He saw only what he would see looking in a mirror. His eyes reflected pain. Unlike what they had shown maybe 15 minutes ago. 

"Hey, whats wrong? What happened?" Cry worridly led Felix to a seat sitting him a fair distance away just to give him a little bit of space. 

"I uh. I dont know. Its been going on for a while so its fine." Felix shrughed, but even still looked like he needed to let whatever he was holding back, loose. 

"Come on man im seriously here for you no matter what." Cry encouraged, feeling genuine concern for his closest friend and forever crush. With a sigh and an uncertain glance into Crys mask Felix stood and took hold of Crys wrist. The sudden grasp making Cry want to rip his arms away from the swede but he didnt. Cry didnt question Felix and simply allowed him to lead the way to wherever. He couldnt help but let his heart flutter for one last time. 

Once they stopped in a bathroom. Felix took the both of them into it and locked the door behind him. Cry watched Felix as he stripped himself of the loose sweater that Felix decided to wear. With no more beard to hide his chissled jaw line Cry took in the new sight. Until Felix thrust his arms out at Cry, wrists upwards. Cry looked at his wrists slightly confused. Until Felix began talking. 

"Just now, something...someone made me feel realy depressed and overwhelmed with just sadness. Flowers and shit came out of my wrists." Felix bit into his lip, Cry took the Swedes wrists and avoided grabing the areas that left red peddles protruding from Felixs wrist. What was odd to Cry was the fact that the same exact X was marked into the left side of his left wrist that he did in the exact same place minuets ago. Cry contemplated rolling up his sleeves to compare them with Felixs. What could be the odds that they ended up being one of those rare people who were destined to be with someone from the beginning?

Cry considered himself as an eccedentesiast. Someone who hides himself behind a smile. For his case, someone who simply hid behind a mask. He wanted to hide farther behind his mask now, being so close to his slowly fading love. 

Defeatedly Cry stripped himself of the sweater and set it behind his feet. He brought his wrists up next to Felixs. 

"Oh my god..." Felix covered his mouth with one of his hands, starting to cry. "Cry..holy shit." Felix backed up into the heavy wooden locked door. Sliding down to the ground his legs infront of him. 

Cry calapsed infront of the swede, his arms held infront of him, tears falling all over again.

Felix even further realized that everywhere Cry had slices, Felix had petals. 

Cry sat on his heels, his forehead resting ontop of Felixs knees. 

"Im sorry Felix..." Crys voice broke all over again, as he pulled his arms up to wrap around Felixs knees delicately. Drops of blood popped out of Crys arm as the rouch contact of Felixs jeans against his skin. Felix pushed his knees aside and Crys arms fell with them until Felix pulled the broken hearted man to his chest inbetween his legs.

Felix connected all the current events and every feeling he had been rushed over with. They all belonged to Cry. Cry was his soul mate. 

"Im sorry too.. I should have known it was you. Im sorry. Im sorry." Felix weeped, clinging to Crys black tank top. Cry took of his mask and tossed it next to him, enveloping Felix into a more comfortable embrace. 

"I cant split you and Marzia apart. I know you love her. I cant do that to you. I have to go." Cry hissed, trying to pull away from Felix as he still cried.

"No!" Felix yelled pulling Cry back into him sobbing harder into Crys chest. 

"I dont want to do that to you either. This means Marzia got it wrong too. I cant hurt her like that either." Felix reasoned, digging his nails into Crys back. Cry dissregaurded the pain it caused. Cry pulled Felix into his lap instead of pushing him into the door. 

Now Cry held Felix in his crossed legged lap, nuzzling his head into Felixs colar bone. 

"You should have told me eirlier. I couldve helped. Its going to be alright...please." Felix reassured, his tears calming. They both felt the overwhelming relief flood their systems. 

Felix pulled away from Cry, finally getting to look into the candy green eyes Cry had hid forever. Cry smiled weakly at the other looking him in the eyes. 

Felix caught Crys lips in his. Pouring every emotion they had shared into the lip lock. 

They departed and stared at eachother with a new found unbreakable love.

This was only the beginning, to a better life, for the both of them.

 

 


	7. Everyone loves a Merman and human AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally back with a new one shot. Haha, imma slacker. Yes yes yell at me later. For now enjoy another chapter.

Cry walked aimlessly on the beach. Not thinking about anything...or anyone. 

He simply watched the falling sun, dissapearing under the endless horizon of water. An endless..serene..and beautiful sight to behold. 

Cry thought that mere minuets ago he would have had the strangth to leave. Just to leave everthing. His family...friends...fans. He wanted to leave his body. He wanted to finally be at peace. 

Instead, he escaped the confines of his lonely apartment. Every once in a while, when his feelings turned dark, he would join the sand soaked earth where water met rock. He could forget every little thing whilst he walked on forever, listening to the sound of calm waves wash over the millions of rocks, and grains of sand. 

After hours of walking, and staring at nothing in particular, he found himself in a sort of bowl. Surrounded by dark rocks, and moon lit water pooling in from the ocean. He had never walked this far befor. His surroundings nowhere near recognizable.

Exactly how Cry liked it. 

Cry groaned, finally feeling exhaustion in his calfs from walking nonstop. He saw no reason that he couldnt just chill in this small secluded area. 

Cry stripped himself of all his clothing, hanging them over the wall like rock. He was alone, finally alone away from humanity as far as he knew. Nobody could judge him or see him. He removed the white mask he wore to hide himself wherever he went. He set it atop his clothing, moving into the water. 

The water was surprisingly warm, unlike the freezing temperature outside the small pool. Cry relaxed into the 4 foot deep water. His toes sunk into the smooth sand. He took slow and deep breaths. Finally managing to collect his thoghts. 

_Nothing can hurt me here. Nobody can see me. Its late and no one goes out at night. Theres no cameras or phones. No computers. Just water, just earth._

Cry reached his hands behind his head,streaching his neck and back. His hands fell to his sides once he felt even farther relaxed. He let his eyelids flutter closed. He let his ears pick up every sound around him.

His body jolted at the noise of someone elses breathing. His eyes shot open and scanned his surroundings quickly. Nobody was there. 

"Aye, over here." An accent thick voice said from right next to him. 

"The fuck!" Cry yelled and faced the man who seemingly popped out of nowhere. 

"Whoa, sorry bro, didnt mean to scare you." Cry recognized the accent at Swedish, if not for videogames he probably wouldnt have been able to decipher it. 

Cry hid his face in his hands, sheilding himself from the stranger beside him. The man didnt move beside him. Instead he strung out the unwelcomed silence. That is until Cry felt hands tugging at his arms. Cry let those hands peel his own from his face. 

"Man, are you ok?" The mystery man asked, staring into Crys eyes. Cry was instantly mezmerized by the baby blue eyes that captivated his own bland green ones. Searching for signs of hostility in the stranger, he watched the other as he seemed to search through him aswell. 

"I...Im fine. Sorry for intruding, i didnt know this was your plac-" 

"Its not, I dont own this, wish i did though. Aint it amazing." The man inturrupted finally droping Crys arms. Cry sunk his arms underwater. 

"Yeah.." Cry agreed, cautiously keeping eye contact with the unknown man. That is until he realized he was naked underwater infront of some guy. He tore his stare away and covered his groin with his hands. 

 "You have swimming trunks on? Or are you naked too?" Cry mumbled, awkwardly caughing into his fist.

"Neither." The stranger responded swiming infront of Cry, recealing to the awe-struck boy a blue scaled gigantic tail. 

"Holy shit!" Cry yelled, squishing himself back against the rock. "Youre a fuckin mermaid." Cry gaped, staring underwater at the mermans tail. 

"No, merman. Do I look like a chick?" The blond hybrid said sarcastically, squinting at Cry. 

Cry stared into the water at the mans tail for what seemed like an hour, truely only coming up on a few minuets. 

"Alright bro, not a big deal. My names Felix." The man smiled reaching a hand out infront of himself waiting for Cry to grasp. 

"Uhm, Cry." His hand connected with the strangers, feeling the slick and strangly warm human skin against his own. 

"Your going to cry?" Felix spoke, confusion aiming towards Crys words. 

"No, no, people call me Cry." Cry explained giving a slight smile to the half man half fish being. 

"Oh, alright." Felix nodded resting back by Crys side for a while.

"Well, this is getting awkward, i gotta go. Goodbye Cry." Felix smiled, diving underwater, dissapearing through a hole in the ground he somehow failed to notice. 

Cry blinked multiple times, baffled by the event that just blew by. The only thing his mind could form into words was; 

_what the fuck?_

 Besides the fact he didnt feel threatened, he quickly got into his cloths and returned his mask. He was itching to get home and look some shit up. 

The only thing he actually could do though as he walked into his home was pass out on the couch, being too overwhelmed by what ever the hell happened that night. 

Cry awoke with his arm covered in drool and uncomfortably placed under his cheek. His muscles we suddenly sore and he sat up slowly. Felix popped into his mind immidiately. He was going to try and google information on mermen, befor he fell asleep. 

For all he knew he could even meet him back there tonight, shouldnt he just ask him about pertaining questions? Cry decided he didnt want to seem like a creeper to Felix, it was better to ask in person. But how and when would he get the chance to do so. There was still a whole day ahead. Cry snapped his head to the phone on the coffee table, snatching it from its place. It was 12 in the afternoon. The usual time Cry awoke daily. Though what concerned him we text messages. 

Random #: Hey its the guy from last night 

Random #: I dont live in the ocean or something. 

Random #: Your number was on the internet. 

Cry read the messages, contemplating whether to answer back. 

Cryaotic : Hey. 

Cry went with simply not even knowing how to answer to the man. He had seen him with a tail. Is that a normal first impression. Cry set the number he was texting to Felix's he assumed. 

SeaMan : I had to talk to you to make sure you werent going to turn me into a science subject. 

Cryaotic : No havent yet. 

Cry got up from his place on the couch, grabbing an apple searching his kitchen for more food. 

In his hand the phone vibrated and he paused his search. 

SeaMan : So im going back tonight at around 10, you wanna hang out again? 

Cry smiled, somewhat eager to see Felix again. He wanted to get to know him. From he swam to the way he walked. Assuming Felix could just morph into a human. With 10 hours still free he wanted to meet with Felix somewhere else. Just normally, no tail. 

Cryaotic : Can you hang out on the beach befor then? I have nothing to do all day.

Cry set his phone on the counter and made a hot pocket, setting a papertowel under it. He waited a while for another text. By then he had gotten half of his cheese and ham hot poket into his mouth. 

SeaMan : Yeah sounds alright I have no plans today either. Meet me on the same beach in 30 minuets. 

At the text he stuffed the rest of his food down his throat. He grabbed actual swimming trunks this time and dicided on a plain white T-shirt. His signiature mask topped it all of and he was ready to leave. He slid his feet into the black slip on vans he wore yesterday. His keys dangled from their place on a single nail. He grabbed them, grabbed his phone and left his apartment, locking it behind him. He made his way to the beach within 5 minuets. He lived not even a block away from the beautiful beach. 

He combed the beach, looking for the blond he had seen. As he caught sight of movement in the corner of his eye, he was just in time to see Felix taking off his shirt. Surprisingly, Felix had his own pair of legs. Cry watched the being stretch and lay down. Relaxing into the large towel with his elbows behind himself and bis phone in front of his torso. His phone vibrated in his poket. He took it from its place and say that another text was the reason. 

SeaMan : Stop staring at me like a creep. I can obviously see you. Just sit next to me, I brought sunscreen help me.

Cry felt awkward immidiately. He was caught in his staring act. He felt embarrased to say the least. This was already going to great. He made his way next to the blond and sat down beside him on the towel. 

"Look its the creeper who finally grew a pair." Felix laughed, putting his phone down next to him and looking up at the masked boy. 

"Hah, sorry. Not used to seeing you normal yet." Cry laughed in return, mentioning down to the paler mans legs. As he watched where his own hand pointed to, he mentally noted how smooth and shaven those legs were. Yeah, pale but....sexy?

"Alright mister, do you want me to leave and come back in more cloths?" Felix sniggered, shoving Crys arm, getting his attention away from the legs. 

"No! Its ok, sorry." His voice waivered from a yell to whisper. Felix seemed to be barely holding in a laugh.

"God your a strange one. Now please help me with my shoulders and back. I will actually start baking without it." Felix held a bottle of sunscreen between the two, having Cry take the bottle from him. 

Felix spun around and layed his cheeck against the towels fabric, keeping sight of Cry, still dumbfound in his spot until he shook out of it. He rolled his shoulders and squirted some into his hands, leaning over the light toned back. Cry barely held himself together at this point, he wanted to just place his hands everwhere they wanted. Felix looked so smooth. Cry couldnt deny, Felix was by far the hottest male he had ever met. Cry finished lathering on sunscreen for the still somewhat foreign guy. 

"Thanks bro your turn." Felix quickly sat up pushing Cry around on his knees. Cry sat infront of Felix and removed his shirt pulling it over his head carefully, trying not to rip his mask off as well. In honesty he forgot Felix had already seen his face. Its not like it mattered anymore. Accept the fact that they were in public. 

Cry felt cold hands against his shoulders, they worked their way down stoping above his trunks. Cry missed the feel of Felixs hands rubbing his back oddly enough. Was he this dissoreanted because he saw the man with a tail? 

"Alright, let those questions out. Though first, let me tell you the basics. I grew up with my tail. I live in the ocean, i like to come on land sometimes. I can control when my tail appears, so its not like if I get wet i just transform. I was born in sweden on land. My mom was a mermaid my dad was human." Felix finished, speaking in a flurry of words. 

Cry turned back around now criss crossed. He nodded at Felixs information. Thats basically all he could have been curious about. Except for one thing. 

"Howd you find that little pool?" Cry asked, seeing Felixs sitting position falter. 

"Its where I used to meet my mate after she took me there for the first time. Before she found some land walker and ran off. Never saw her again." Felix answered, solemly nodding in the general direction of the pool. 

"Sorry." Cry appolagized, not having meant to be offensive or the bringer of bad memeories. 

"No its all good. How about you? Its a little hidden. Dont expect it to be so well known." Felix sat with his elbows in the sand, his legs out stretched. 

"Well, I jus found it. Was walking down the beach, kinda went too far but the pool looked really nice." Cry awkwardly watched Felix stretch a moment, picking at his thumb nail instead of staring. 

"Well, how about it be just our little secret spot. We could meet there every night and talk." Felix offered, sitting up nd leaning into Crys face. 

"So why do you wear a mask? Some kind of scar?" Felix flicked the porcaline oval hiding Crys features. Cry leant away and glared at the Swedish merman, even if he couldnt see it. 

"No...I just like it." Cry remained on the topic for as minimal time as possible. "I have to go, I need to record some vids." Cry rushed, standing already walking away. 

"Wait!" Felix ran after Cry, his blond hair floping as he did so. 

"What are you recording for?" The both of them now walked to Crys apartment. 

"Uh, my youtube channel. Maybe you should start one." Cry nudged Felix in the side, walking them up and through a croud of people standing at the top of the peir. 

Cry explained to Felix youtube. From their Felix insisted on moving in with him to record as well. Felix got a channel and played video games with Cry. His channel took off, and the both of them everynight took a stroll to their little pool. Felix eventually got the hang of the internet and dominated all of its contestors. 

Cry stood by his side, his best friend and ever growing lover.

 


	8. You look so good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha....ha........haaaaaa. this took way too long.

Felixs pov

Today is Crys birth day. Ive flown to Florida to see him. My feet echo as I walk down a tiled halway. According to the main office a floor down Cry was at the end of this hallway, and the reminder brough back memeories. 

The flight here was terrifying, being crowded by overly annoying screaming fans was terrifying. Though driving here was beautiful. City lights invaded every inch of my vision. Even the ocean view was breath taking once again. Now i just have to see Cry, oblivious to my schemes. 

Being sneaky and not telling him im here will probably make him piss himself. Its been so long. 2 years. Sinse ive talked to him face to face. Well, face to mask most of the time. I had first seen what he looked like accidentally when I stayed with him for a night while I found an hotel. He woke up and walked out into the living room completely maskless. Not even seeing me as i stared until he sat down practically on my feet. That day went on a bit awkward. Now though, its like its forgotten. 

Not to me anyway. How could i forget the most striking face I have ever seen? No, anytime i think about Cry, his beautiful cobalt eyes flash in memeory. 

So standing infront of the same door i had 2 years ago, sent shivers across my body, revealing goosebumps. He could be sleeping. Which stopped me from actually knocking on his door. Maybe he left his door unlocked. 

My hand grasped the door handle and i pushed it down slowly, it didnt stop at all and soon I had the door creeking open. 

Everything in the apartment was dark except for a light left on in the bathroom next to his bedroom. Deciding to creep in, i shut the door behind me pain sakingly slowly. Not making a sound. My feet lead themselves to Crys room, past the living room and kitchen and down the hallway. His door is shut, what better time than now to knock. So that I did, but really quietly. If I had knocked at the door, I wouldve had to knock loud enough for him to hear me. Now i can knock quietly and depending on wether or not hes awake he'd react. I hear footsteps get closer to Crys closed door. The handle twists and Crys eye pops into the crack. 

"What the fuck! Pewds?" Cry yelled throwing open his bedroom door and standing infront of me. Now this was the time everything just froze. Cry was wearing knee high red nike socks, black boxer briefs and a grey zip up tank with a hoodie. My jaw felt like it hung instantly. 

"This is a fuckin dream. What the fuck did i take?" Cry spoke again, eyeing me up and down as well. His deep blue eyes just scanned me. I was still speachless. I have to say something, it would be weird to just stand in his bedroom door way. 

"No! No man. Your not dreaming. Happy Birth Day!" I grabbed his tanned shoulders and pulled him to my chest. His head rested on my colar bone. After a few seconds I let him go, not wanting to make things awkward. 

"Well shit. Thanks Pewds. I was about to go to sleep. Do you want to stay with me while your here? Its no problem." That generous offer shook me through. I forgot to look into staying someplace else while im in Florida. 

"Yeah, that would be great." I answered him, watching him walk back to his bed and plop onto the matress. 

"How have you been?" 

 

We talked about what the both of us have been doing lately, our lives, youtube, cons. We catch up. I was surprised to hear that he hadnt been doing well with youtube and all. He sounded genuinely happy talking about the games he played though. So it made me happy. Eventually, we both stop to yamn, reminding us that it was almost 2 in the morning. 

"You can sleep on the bed with me if you want." Cry whispered once i got up to leave his room and take a place on his couch. 

"You sure?" I ask stopping in the doorway. Watching as Cry stood up and walked towards me. 

"I mean, yeah. Why not." A genuine smile broke Crys momentary frown. 

"Well, you know, were guys." I shrug awkwardly still standing in the doorway. 

"Yeah Pewds. Are you just figuring this out?" Cry scoffed grabbing my forearm and pushing me on to his bed. Now if this was any other situation, I would think be was trying to start something. But I simply let him pull covers over the both of us. 

"I mean no, but were in the same bed and that usual-" 

"Shut up Pewds. It doesnt matter to me. Just sleep and we can talk some more in the morning." Crys interruption had actually saved me from a potentially awkward situation. 

"Ok goodnight Cry." I sunk into his surprisingly comfortable bed. I pulled my shirt off and set it at the side of the bed with my phone. Sleep was upon me in seconds. 

_~DREAM~_

_Cry was staring at me from across his room. His eyes seemingly so focused, he could have been trying to figure out the worlds creation from within me. But his eyes bore into mine. He was sitting on his bed, relaxing his elbows on the bed behind him. In a blink of an eye, I was infront of Cry._

_"So, you came here to say happy birthday? Then the next day youre going to leave?" Cry showed an emotionless face, his eyes still inspecting me._

_"No. I wanted to tell you how I feel. Its just so hard.... I cant." I whine at Crys feet, trying to find anything else to say._

_"Dont let it be hard. You can  and you basically just did. So...just make love to me. Show me how much you adore me." Cry whispered pulling my chin up, lureing me to hover over him._

_He invades my lips, his tongue searching and exploring my own. I lay above him, we made it to middle of the bed now. Our feet i_ _ntangled while we make out._

_"Pewds. I need you to fuck me so hard that ill never forget who I belong to." Crys hazy voice suddnly echoed in my ears. I gasped as his knee pushed up into my croch._

_"Im going to pound that ass hard enough to make you cum like youve never before." I bit the shell of his ear. Our cloths dissapeared, I kept eye contact with Crys eyes. I prop his knees up and bring my dick infront of his-_

An annoying beeping waked me, but its familiar. Its my phone ringing. I rush to turn it off in the darkness before Cry wakes up. The lit up device on the floor, stops ringing as I swipe the alarm off. I manuver back onto the bed right. Its 7am. Cry is still asleep next to me, surprisingly not even snoring. 

I rest back into the pillows and turn sideways. A feeling shoots up my spine and stomach and pulls me back onto my back. I pull the covers up and look for the sorce. As my eyes pick up a bump under the blankets I pull them down quickly. How surprising.

No reason not to get rid of it before he wakes up. Its weird, to do this in somebody else room that your not even intamate with, but it has to be done before he sees it. 

I sneak my hand under the sheets and into my sweats, under my boxers. My hand grabs the familiar appendage, starting to pump up and down slowly at first. 

"Wake up mother fucker! Its time to do something productive with your day. Are you going to be lazy? NO upitty upitty. RISE AND SHINE SLEEPY HE-" The tone shuts off after a chime rings out. I retract my hand from under the covers slowly. 

Cry yawns beside me, the blankets are thrown off of him and he dissapears behind a door in his room.

I start to panic, Cry is going to see me with a boner! Hes going to think im a fuckin weirdo.

The door opens again and the switch is clicked off. Back to darkness. Cry weighs into the bed and gets closer than he was before. As his arm pulls me closer to him, I wince. His foreharm presses down on my hard on as he grips my waist and drags me to him. A small wimper scaped my lips.

His arm moves up and off of that sensative place. But it still rests across my stomach. I cant last any longer, theres no way I can deal with just sitting with a raging hard on. Surprisingly Cry moves away again and he lays next to me on his stomach. 

Just laying here is getting painful and uncomfortable. This could go very well or horribly but....

Time to wake Cry up in a way hes never been woken up. I manuever my hand under the comforter and grab Crys ass. He doesnt do anything. My other hand grips my erection. 

(THIRD PERSON POV) ~imsosorryitsgetting awkward to write in first person forgive me plz~

Felixs hand grips tightly onto Crys firmish ass, the perfect bubble to it. His other hand slowly began pumping his erect dick.

"Pewds? What the fuck are you doing?" Cry spoke, scaring Felix but not making him stop. 

"You just....you look so good." Felix breathed, groaning as he swipped his own thumb across the slit in the head of his dick. 

Cry said nothing more, but let Pewds grope and touch his plump ass. Felix couldnt see Cry, but if he could he would would have seem the embarrasment blooming in his cheeks. Cry was enjoying himself. He felt his briefs become slightly tighter around his waist. Felix moaned out Crys name, letting it stretch through his breath. Crys breathing got faster and heavier. 

_Hes actually jerking off? To me? Wtf?_

Cry felt Pewds fingers grip his bum tighter for a second then smooth it out with his hand, only to do it once more. Felix was having trouble actually feeling Crys skin, only his thumb would occasionally rub his upper thigh but that was it. Cry sensed the very feeling and did what he thought he could never do. He pulled down the dark doxers and Felix immidiately went back to kneading Crys ass. 

Felix pulled the comfortor away from the both of them and onto the floor. If it werent for the little bit of moonlight and lamp post illumination coming through the window Felix wouldnt have been able to see Crys ass out in the open, slightly red. Felix moaned through his teeth, again gripping Cry, this time with both hands, one for each cheek. 

"Pewds, whats...whats gotten into you?" Cry looked over at Felix, grinding into the sheets as Pewds squeezed harder. 

"Ive always drempt of this, its nothing new. And holy fuck Cry your ass is amazing." Felix paused his insane grip on Cry. His hands pulled the grey sweats down his legs and away from him. Cry found the perfect opportunity to get closer to Pewds (Closer than he already technically was). He quickly sat up, scooched closer to Felix and swung a leg over Pewds hips. Now he sat upright on Felix. 

"I dont know what it is, but you get me so hard." Cry laughed, leaning in to connect their lips. 

Pewds sat with his legs under Cry, having Crys legs at each side of his hips. Felixs manuevered upwards, slightly leaning against the wall, face now level to Crys neck, and all of its glistening details.

"Mmm, couldnt have said it better myself. Fuck, i can stop, im sorry." Felixs hands lessened their hold on Crys ass, he set his forehead on the middle of Crys chest, feeling suddenly gulty. Dreams are terrible and amazing. 

"No!" Cry pushed Felix back, making him look up at him, after his head hit the wall.

Felix felt confused, horny, ashamed. Basically he was feeling like a 17 year old male again. 

"No way, Pewds! This wasnt as subtle as I thought this would be, but fuck its already happening. I have feelings for you Felix. No, theyre not just a sudden upcoming, these have been hanging around since I met you. You cant just come here, tease me and suddenly feel all ashamed about touching me. How do you think im feeling right now? Are you stopping because you dont like what you see? Are you just playing with me for fun?"

"NO! No..I, you look amazing..Im sorry. I just had a problem, and then you woke up and I wanted..I needed to touch you. Or...that sounds weird..i couldnt contol myself." Felix began on an explanitory rant, trying and wishing he could take back his hesitation. 

"Fuck!" Felix yelled after a second of complete nonsense spewing from his lips. 

"No, alright I didnt want to stop. You look perfect and I wanted you to know that. I got a fuckin boner for having an amzing dream about you, I didnt know where to go so I started jerking off. You woke up, so I started touching you because I wanted to." Pewds ran through his words watching Crys face turn into one of appriciation, as well as a bit of a blush spreading on his face. 

"Comon Cry say something!" Felix slid his hands down Crys thighs and gripped them tightly. He relished in the fact that he could actually see Crys smile again, even though it had been a few hours since he last saw him smile. Felix simply couldnt stand the silence that Cry was dragging out. In an even better situation though no words were said.

Cry leant down and smashed their lips together. It got slower from there as Felix worked his lips against Crys. Felixs mind was bursting with uncontollable joy. He had imagined a kiss like this with Cry for god knows how long. 

Cry felt the same. His lips worked themselves as well, unexperienced and trembling. Felixs hands helped with that, as they slid slowly and steadily to Crys ass once again. As Felixs palms gripped his skin, Cry wanted to let Felix know he liked those hands. A harsh smack to his left cheek, spewed a slur of moans from Crys mouth.

"Fuck, harder spank me Pewds." A small laugh left Crys lips as he arched his bottom into Felixs hands. Breaking the kiss Cry sat up and looked down to Felixs marvelous and toned body. Not so much tan, but smooth as well. 

A hard smack echoed around the bedroom, Cry bit into his lip as he felt the hot burn spread throughout his ass cheeks. 

"Damn." A breathy murmer was spoken into Crys ear. 

Cry rocked his hips back expirimentally. Pewds' dick was still throbbing and buldging out. The protruding easily felt between Crys cheeks. 

Felix cursed incoherently as the pressure was put onto his dick from Crys dick. 

"Cry, I...I want to be inside you. I know its soon but I cant fucking hold out. I might cum just thinking about you." 

Felix slapped both hands harshly onto Crys bum. The impact making Crys plump ass jiggle

"I need you Felix." Before Cry finished his sentance Felix was pulling his briefs down his legs, his errection springing up and hitting Crys ass crack.  

"Lay down Cry." Felix ghosted next to Crys ear, biting his ear lobs, then leaving skittish pecks along Crys sharp jaw line. They stayed connected as Cry rolled over, Felix ramained inbetween Crys legs and connected to his neck in their movements. 

Cry was biting his lip insanely hard, keeping from making any sounds. Felix didnt like Cry holding back his sounds, but it was probably because of the neighbors. For now Felix let Cry stay quiet, watching as ground his hips into Crys, and nestled into the crook of Crys colar bone. 

Felix nipped the skin under Crys adams apple, licking and sucking on it for a little while. By the time he left that spot a deep purple oval ran down Crys jugular. 

"Fuck Felix. Im going to show that off tomorrow, and until it goes away. Im your toy Felix. Play with me please I need you to touch me more."

Cry bucked his hips against Felixs' their arousals pressing together. 

"I...I...I Lo...I." Pewds needed to say those few words he didnt want to hold in anymore. Its been too long. He has to tell Cry. 

"I love you Felix."

"I love you Ryan." 

The pair said those words at the same time, making them smile and chuckle at themselves. 

Cry was troubled slightly suddenly. 

"I dont remember telling you my name." Felix began slowly kissing down Crys chest. His need to hurry slowly falling away. He wanted to spend as much time in this situation with Cry. For Crys name...Ryan. Felix had wondered upon a few fanfics exposing the birth name. He wanted to test it on his own lips, and he wanted to know his name.

"Ryan." 

Felix moaned out, feeling Crys dick twitch under his chest. 

Cry wasnt used to the use of his real name. Not at all. He didnt feel comfortable with anybody else saying his name. He was nonetheless curious as to how Felix found out but he was glad that Felix now spoke his name on his swollen lips. 

"You didnt tell me your name," Felix snuck a hand to his heart as he sat up for a second. "Which hurts. I thought i was your best friend." 

Felix watched as Cry blushed and looked away. 

"Well you never asked." 

Felix smiled and kissed Crys lips hastily, before going back to crys lower half. 

"Im sorry, babe." Felix let his hot breath escape with his words. The heat reaching Crys dick easily only a few inches from Felixs face. With his hands now rubbing circles into Crys hips. 

"Dont worry bout it P..Pewds."

Crys slithered his hands into Felixs hair, feeling the soft strands and locks of hair mingle with his hands. Felix kissed the tip of Crys dick. The brunnette male twitched and tugged on Felixs hair. He desperately wanted to watch as Felix touched him. So thats what he did, instead of screwing his eyes closed he forced himself to watch Felix begin. 

Felix grabbed Crys memeber in one hand and brought it to stand up. Cry saw the details of his own errection, and more importantly he saw and felt as Felix licked the head. Shudders coarsed through Cry as he stroked and played with the lochs of hair. His lip, at some point, had been capture between his teeth, Cry noticed only when he felt slight pain around his mouth. 

Cry had little to no time to contemplate just when hed begun to bite his lip, before Felix made Crys dick dissapear in his mouth. Cry felt the way Felix pushed his tongue up against the bottom of Crys shaft and he felt Felixs nose hit his underwear line. 

"Hot damn. Pewds how did you even learn this shit?" Cry arched his back, finding his hips thrusting forwards. Cry only happened to push deeper into Felix mouth. 

The swede smirked at the shorter human infront of him. A humm of facination vibrated along Crys dick. 

Crys whimpered out at the action and yanked on Felixs hair, bringing the hot mouth around him to the upper part of his shaft. 

After Crys yank, Felix was pushed back down onto Crys cock. Felix felt the tip of Crys dick pushing deeply against his throat. Felix swallowed around Cry, making Ryan full out moan. The sound echoed around the room and peaked a certain intrest within Felix own pulsating dick. 

Felix swallowed a few more times around him before it started getting slightly painful to do so. He came off of Cry with a short pop. Precome connected Felixs tongue and Crys dick as Felix caught his breath and observed Cry. 

"I didnt learn. Just thought I could try it out with you." Pewds retorted kissing Crys arousal for a final time gripping Crys waist. 

Cry felt turned on to his max with Felix comment. For one, that was the best blowjob Cry had ever recieved. Second, Felixs first bj was spent on Cry, who impatiently shoved his dick down Felixs throat. 

"Wasnt as hard as I thought itd be." Felix shrugged leaning back up, gliding his hands to Crys knees, up the side of Crys smooth thighs.

"Plus, I didnt expect you to be so soft. And shaven.." Felixs hand roamed around Crys stomach, dipping his thumbs under Crys resting hard on and rubbing the hairless space. 

"I just dont look good with hair." Cry chuckled, restinf his hands on Felixs above his tummy. 

"I bet you do." 

Felix kissed each knee, then up Crys thighs, then he kissed Crys lips, gently, bringing a hand and one of Crys up to Ryans face. Felixs thumb caressed Crys lips, delicately appriciating the slight plumpness in them. 

"Flip over for me Ryan." Felix kissed Crys lips multiple times, then felt Cry start twisting his hips. 

Cry lyed on his stomach, his legs still spread for Felix and his hands gripped the underside of his pillow. The fabric spelt like Felix, Cry noticed smiling and relishing in the scent. 

"Do you have lube, or do you want something special?" 

Cry contemplated the idea. What was this special something???? 

"No lube. What is something special?" 

While Cry waited for a response he attempted looking over his shoulder. His ass lifted off the bed, with the guidence of Felixs hands pulling Crys waist upwards. 

Cry could almost see the top of Pewds' head...

Something wet, warm that felt really good, pushed suddenly against Crys asshole. 

"Oh fuck!" 

Felixs tongue rimmed around Crys entrance. 

"Want me to stop now?" Felix sounded threatening, a kind of edge in his accent made Crys heart thump even faster and his breath more erratic. 

"N..No. Dont stop.." Cry rocked backwards, wanting to feel that warmth against that certain area again. He got the feeling back as his ass pushed backwards. 

An intimidating growl errupted from Felixs throat. As his tongue now dipped in and out of Crys tight ring of muscle.

Cry shied away from the intrusion, unsurely. Felix followed Crys ass forwards, now digging deep into Crys hole. Whimpering and mewling left Crys mouth as Felix worked. 

"Mm Ryan," Felixs tongue momentarilly stopped its plunging and instead his mouth sought out areas to bite. Crys hole started getting nipped, along with anywhere suppounding. The patch of shin between his asshole and his balls. Each of his ass cheeks. His balls got sucked on some as well. Cry couldnt hold back his moaning anymore, he was getting too desperate for enough air. He could barely think straight with the ass treatment he was getting from his new apparent lover. "I love the way you sound, how you react under me. Mmm i love how tight you little ass hole looks." Felix chucked and licked Crys hole forcefully, pushing Cry forward.

 Felix decided to go without spreading Crys hole with his fingers. He wasnt insanely girthy so that shouldnt hurt too much, Felix thought. Felix was more long than anything, he had measured only once, almost a year ago as a dare. He had been 7 and half inches then. 

Felix lined himself up with Crys puckered entance. He pressed himself down on Cry and made work with his mouth on crys back, and memorizing every dip and curve of Crys body.

Cry felt the proding against himself, he felt scared, woried and very turned on. He also felt adored, loved and appreciated by Felix. This was definately what Cry wanted. But he was pretty sure anytime there was the sex...it was going to hurt at first. 

"Wait! Wait...wait." Cry whispered leaning his head to the side getting a slight glimpse of the losition they were in. And where exactly Felix roamed with his hands. Felixs slender fingers slid uo down and sideways along Crys absomen and chest. 

Felix leant further up Crys back, almost reaching Crys ear with his mouth. 

"We can stop. Just say so. Are you ok?" Felixs voice sounded immidiatly laced with concern. Even his hands stopped and hugged Ryan tightly. It mostly felt like reassurance to Cry, he loved the feel of Felixs arms wrapped around him. 

"No...I dont want to stop, I just..." Cry pulled a hand out from under his pillow. His idea sounded childish, but he wanted another thing to keep him company. His hand reached back in a grabbing movement. 

Felix smiled, kissing Crys back repeatedly and softly a laugh allowed its way past Felixs throat. Felix felt overjoyed at the request. Probably more than he should have but, truthfully it meant a whole lot more to him. 

Felixs left hand reached up and interlocked with Crys, the joined hands coming to Crys shoulder. Littering kisses anywhere Felix could plant them, he started to push. 

Crys screaming filled the room immidiately. He wasnt expecting it. Felix push in so soon, maybe a few more seconds or maybe minuets, he hoped they would just stay there. But obviously that wasnt what sex was supposed to be. Cry breathed deeply with his new boistrosity. 

"Imsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry." Felix muttered repeatedly into Crys ear. Deeply gasping for air as well because of how tight Cry squeezed around him. 

"Baby, r..r..realax, shhhh. I..AH..its okay." Pewds nuzzled into Crys shoulder blade and worked his other hand with Crys dick. Anything to distract Cry in this moment from the strange pain. The squeeze around Felixs dick inside of Ryan felt incredible, amazing, unforgettable. But if Cry didnt enjoy it, he wasnt going to move an inch. 

Another minuet of Felix jerking Cry and his thumb rubbing circles on the back of Crys hand, and Cry began feeling the true pleasure of having Felix inside him like this. 

"SHH..sHiiiT!" Cry rocked backwards against Pewds and felt the movement in the bottom of his stomach. This new feeling, Cry couldnt describe very well. Occupied??? Not empty??? Full. 

Felix grinned against Crys skin, a randome clench of those tight muscles though, wiped that off real quick. 

Now Felix couldnt hold back a slur of moans and curses. He licked, sucked, bit and kissed wherever his lips happened to be. 

Cry was undoubtfully beat red, he felt like Felixs moaning meant he felt good. And if Felix felt good, that meant he was doing it right. 

Cry tried again to clench around Felix, accomplishing his goal, he leaned backwards all the way. Felixs dick was now buried all the way into Cry. 

Cry gave way to a sudden surge of immense, intense and amazing pleasure. His vocal cords did what they wanted and let loose his sounds. 

Felix recognized what made Crys moans louder. He hit that special bundle way in deep within Cry. Crys asshole still clenched Felix and it felt phenominally amazing. Felix knew that if he stayed like this the both of them would wind up orgasming quickly. 

Felix pulled out of Cry, then slammed all the way back in. Cry let loose another loud scream. There was no way that anybody sleeping next door wouldnt have heard that. 

Cry finally felt a few tears drip from his chin because of the start. 

"F...Fe..FeLIX," Cry squeezed even harder onto Pewds hand, laying his forehead on the cool sheets. His other hand mercilessly gripped the pillow case. "I need to....AHHMmFUckMeahh" Cry couldnt focus on his words with Felixs ass breaking thrusts and synched hand jerking him.

Felix caught Cry trying to say something, so he thrust all the way into Cry and paused, listening past the heavy breaths and moaning. 

"I need to see you." 

Felix finally made out through Crys voice.  

Felix untangled his hand from Crys and removed his other from Crys leaking memeber. 

 Those two hands firmly gripped Crys abdomen and lifted him. Felix in turn sat criss cross applesauce. One of Felixs hands guided Crys knee behind him. Cry seemingly spun on Pewds dick and made him hiss as the movement stimulated him more. 

Finally Cry sat with his legs newly wrapped around Felix, Pewds' hands already busying once again. They stroked up and down Crys chest. His mouth making more marks. Cry was breathing heavily and barely holding himself together. He loved the slowness and delicay of all of this, but if Felix wasnt going to move again soon, Cry was sure he would explode. 

"Fe..Felix...please." Fry merely whispered as he rested his forehead on Felixs shoulder a bit shyly onto it. Felix hummed at Crys teeth digging slightly into his skin. 

Felix felt Cry start grinding harshly down into his lap. Pewds nodded, kissing his colar bone twice before again laying Cry down. 

Before Crys back even hit the bed, Felix was moving in and out again. Now faster, harder. 

Cry was again far beyond holding himself back anylonger.

Moan after thrust. Moan after thrust and finally the men were coming to their climax. 

Cry could only mutter I love yous inbetween moans while, Felix began sloppily thrusting and growling out words of praise onto Crys skin. His lips feeling like dancing ghosts across Crys skin, leaving him with hot shivers. 

Felix was first to release, loudly moaning as he hit the hilt of Crys ass against his tip. His arms planted themselves on the sides of Crys head. Crys hands reached to hold each arm. Letting his lips finally find a place to occupy. 

One more jerk of Felixs hips and Cry was cumming inbetween their stomachs spasaming and convulsing. 

Felix watched the face Cry made as he came. A face Felix would never be able to forget in the lonely hours of the night. A face he would forever treasure. Crys eyes half lidded looked into Felixs own as he finished. 

Cry lifted his head and smashed into Felixs lips. Felix chuckled quietly as he savored the beautiful moment. Felix pushed Crys head into the matress as he shared the kiss with him. His hands do a final sweep of Crys body. Cry hung on tight to Felixs neck. 

The kiss was broken, from many years of being rejected. So many years of hidden emotion. SO MANY YEARS OF HIDING. 

Felix felt compleetly over hiding how he felt anymore. Today was the day he was going to claim Cry from the world, and he was going to let that be know. Felix slowly pulled himself out of Cry, then marveled as the flooding of Crys hole leaked now in his absense.

"Can we...uh...shower?" Cry asked raising his eyebrow with his hips and rubbing his stomach against Felixs. Obviously the cum was still spilled all over, and it dribbled continuously from Crys ass.

"Yes. Cry. We can shower together." Felix shakily slid off of the bed. He took it upon himself to carry Cry to the bathroom. A neverending smile plastered on his lips as Crys laugh echoed in the quiet appartment. 

The bathroom door shut. The bed still a mess. The room lighting slowly with the morning light. 

A dim scene that would forever be remembered by those two joined souls, as the resting place of every confession needed to be said. 

 

 

 

4 months later.

 

 

"Cry I sent the last of my boxes to you. They should arrive like a week after I get to you." Felix held his phone to his ear as he unlocked his car and got in. Making his way away from the postoffice, heading to the airport. 

"Nice. I cant wait to see you. Ive already got some of your things set up around the appartment. Youll like it in America, just watch." Cry smiled as he heard the swedes laughter on the other side of the line. His feet proping up on the coffee table within _their_  living room.

"I know ill like it. Youll be there with me." 

The two cracked a smile at the ridiculously cheesy line. But that was all it took in the first place, for them to be friends. And now it led to their ultimate rejoyce. 

They would find their way together, through thick and thin. 

In holy matramony. 


End file.
